


Everything Little Thing She Does Is Magic

by Violet_Berry



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), But He Gets Better, Derek Hale is Bad at Feelings, Derek and Stiles are Mates, F/M, Full Shift Werewolves, Good Alpha Derek Hale, Good Peter, Kids, M/M, Pack Feels, Sad Stiles Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Leaves Beacon Hills, Stiles is Pushed Out of the Pack, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-06-19 03:04:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 32,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15500910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violet_Berry/pseuds/Violet_Berry
Summary: Ever since they defeated the Alpha Pack and Jennifer The Darach seeking revenge, something changed. Stiles is always alone, being left out of pack activities, it's like they've forgotten she exists.Stiles tries to ignore it, wait it out until it gets better. But after a huge fight with her dad, everyone forgetting her birthday, and Derek breaking her heart, she can't do it anymore. It's time to leave and find somewhere she's wanted.But after receiving a frantic call from Melissa informing her, her dad's been injured, Stiles decides it time to come home. However, she's not alone.





	1. Where It All Began...

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first time ever doing anything like this and I hope its okay. It's a bit all over the place but I'm trying my best to make it flow and make sense. I'm also British, so some British lingo might slip through.  
> Constructive criticism is always welcome :) 
> 
> The story starts after season 2, however, there are a few changes. Derek is still the alpha, Scott a beta, Cora stays in Beacon Hills, Erica and Boyd are alive and Peter isn't evil. Jackson does also go to London but ends up coming back. 
> 
> Additional tags will be added throughout and I hope you enjoy :)

**Chapter 1**

**_Introduction_ **

_ Where is all began… _

* * *

Stiles Stilinski isn't described as your average 16-year-old girl. With short brown hair and boring brown eyes, she no Lydia Martin or Allison Argent. Known for making little to no effort with her appearance “because who has time for that”. She prefers to spend her whole day playing the latest video games or research some of the strangest things the internet can offer, rather than spend it going shopping for the newest fashion trends. Let's just say she breaks most of the typical female stereotypes.

Stiles’ best friend and only friend is Scott McCall, and they are inseparable. This friendship blossomed one sunny day in kindergarten when Stiles saved Scott from Jackson Whittemore trying to start a fight. She marched over to him in her multi-coloured leggings and purple boots, screaming about how much he was a bully, pushing him so hard he fell, he got embarrassed and ran away. Since then Scott and Stiles have stuck together, nothing more than best friends close enough to be brother and sister, much to their parents’ disappointment.

However, it couldn't last forever. Right? The night Stiles dragged Scott out into the forest to find the other half of a dead body, Scott was bitten by a Rogue Alpha Werewolf. That's when their lives changed forever. It was the beginning of their life involving supernatural.  This introduced things that aren't supposed to exist in the real world and just supposed to be the words and stories in books and websites on the internet. They were launched into a whole new world that was filled with Werewolf and Kanimas, Werewolf Hunters and very broody alphas with big eyebrows.

After the incident in the woods, their lives made a very drastic 180. The introduction of supernatural changed their lives for what seemed like the better. After defeating all sorts of supernatural things, a pack of alphas, a Dark Druid seeking revenge and saving the small town of Beacon Hills on more than one occasion. They had a new group of friends all different but that had a place to belong, their pack.

Made up of Derek Hale the Alpha who killed his uncle, to regain the alpha powers of his mother. Scott McCall that was bitten by the rough alpha Peter Hale. Derek's betas Isaac Lahey, Erica Reyes and Vernon Boyd turned when they were seeking power and a sense of belonging. Lydia Martin the Banshee that had her powers brought to life when Peter bit her. Jackson Whittemore the Kanima turned werewolf, who is currently living in London. Allison Argent werewolf hunter turned werewolf sidekick. Cola Hale, sister of Derek that was found to be alive the night Erica and Boyd were saved. Danny Mahealani makes an appearance once in a while for his hacking skills. Peter Hale, who after being brought back to life, is better and nicer than before.  And finally, Stiles Stilinski the human that is 147 pound of pale skin, fragile bones and sarcasm, researcher of the pack, and what some might say as the weakest link.

For a while, everything seemed to be good, well except for their endless battle with other supernatural beings. Everyone seemed happy to have a place of belonging and be part of a very strong, stable pack.

But then suddenly everything changed… 

»»———｡･ﾟﾟ･ *✧･ﾟ✼  ﾟ･✧*･ ﾟﾟ･｡———-««


	2. What Happened To Happy Families...

**Chapter 2**

_What happened to happy families…_

* * *

  _Present Day..._

The roar of Stiles’ jeep can be heard before she's even making an appearance in the school parking lot. Jumping out with a bounce she’s already scanning the area for Scott’s motorbike. It’s there, meaning he's already in school and most likely with Allison.

Racing through the school narrowly dodging people as she makes her way to her locker. As she gets there she spots Scott and of course, he's with Allison. “YOO Scotty,” Stiles exclaims as she unlocks her locker and shoves in her books hastily. Turning towards Scott when she does get an answer. “Hello, Scott, you in there,” she says waving her hand in his face. 

Finally breaking him out of his trance into Allison’s eyes he answers, “Ohh what's up Stiles?” Blinking a couple of time to process the fact that Scott just totally ignored her, she eventually replies “Wanna hang out at mine after school, play a couple of games and eat till we faint”? 

“I can’t sorry, I thought I already told you, me and Allison are going out to a double date with Cora and Isaac,” Scott replies turning back to Allison when she tugs on his arm to show him something on her phone. 

“Nope definitely didn't tell me, Fridays are usually our days, we never hang out together anymore, just you and me,” Stiles says with a huff, slamming close her locker. This had been happening a lot lately, it's like he's forgotten she exists. It's not that she's jealous that he's happy and in a relationship, it's just that she misses the times when it was just her and Scott. Since they've been part of a pack and made new friends, he's kind of moved on, and of course, it was bound to happen eventually. But they're supposed to be best friends, always there for each other, however lately that's not was happening. Stiles is always alone at home doing some extra research about the supernatural to reduce the chances of her losing her mind with boredom. The pack has been spending a lot of time just hanging out at Derek's loft together, and Stiles it never invited.

“Well, what about the weekend?” Stiles huffs. “Again no, I'm handing out with most of the pack on Saturday, we're going out to watch that new rom-com movie that's coming out, we've been planning it for a while and on Sunday it's the full moon soo.” Scott turns away again to continue his conversation with Allison. 

Of course, Scott's spending time with ‘the pack’, and as always they never thought to invite Stiles along. “Ohh I didn't know you were going out, I wasn’t told or invited.” she swallowing hard to keep down the lump of emotions threatening to escape. “Yeah, like I said we planned it a while ago and I didn't think you would want to come along, it's kind of just the couples going and I assumed you would feel awkward,” Scott explains. “Ohh so Lydia’s not going?” She says with a surprise, going to stand in front of Scott, he turns with a huff to face Stiles, “She's meeting with us afterwards and a few of us are going for a meal.”

“Right, silly me,” Stiles mutters under her breath. She tries so hard to tell herself that it's not personal and not a big deal, but it kinda hurts to not be included in at least some of the activities they do together. Especially since he's meant to be her best friend. The bell rings marking the start of a long and tiring day of school. She waves goodbye to Scott and Allison and just knows it probably the last she’ll see of them until lunch.

»»———｡･ﾟﾟ･ *✧･ﾟ✼  ﾟ･✧*･ ﾟﾟ･｡———-««

Stiles dumps her bag on the floor and kicks of her shoes with a huff. Making her way to the kitchen in search of something to eat. Stumbling her way to the fridge she notices a note pinned by a magnet her dad got a while ago after a fishing trip.

‘ _I'll be staying at the station tonight, doing another night shift.’_

_-Dad_

Another night alone in the house. Her dad has kind of been avoiding her since learning about the supernatural. He's taken it to heart that she was lying to him for so long. He's using the station as an excuse to not be in the house.

She tosses the note back onto the counter and decided to just heat up some leftover lasagna. Sitting alone in a quiet house, eating her lasagna, feeling more alone than ever.

»»———｡･ﾟﾟ･ *✧･ﾟ✼  ﾟ･✧*･ ﾟﾟ･｡———-««  



	3. Just a Small Bump in the Road… Right? ...

**Chapter 3**

_Just a small bump in the road... Right? ..._

* * *

Its less than a week until Stiles’ 17th birthday and she's ecstatic. She’s got a funny feeling that the pack might be planning something for her, she's overheard them whispering about a surprise party. It's the least she deserves considering they hardly speak to her anymore.

Stiles is relaxing in bed reading a new crime book, she's already figured out who killed the Mr Hoppings. Shes just getting to the good part when she hears that familiar ping from her phone.

Its a text from Derek:

_‘Pack meeting NOW, there's a new supernatural creature.’_

Just when Stiles doesn't think things can get worse, she was proven wrong. Jumping up she shuffles around her room seeking out the cleanest sweatpants and oversized jumper she can find. Pulling them on with a huff, she makes her way down the stairs, leaving a scrawny written note for her dad telling him shes at Derek's and won't be gone for too long. She’ll probably be back before him anyway. Grabbing her keys she walks outside and jumps into her jeep. “Here we go again,” Stiles tells herself.

»»———｡･ﾟﾟ･ *✧･ﾟ✼  ﾟ･✧*･ ﾟﾟ･｡———-««

It takes Stiles a good 5 minutes alone just to climb the stairs to Derek's loft. Taking a deep breath she pulls the large metal door open with the last of her remaining energy. There she's greeted by sights that shouldn't really surprise her. Allison and Scott are curled up in one of the many armchairs and kissing each other like their lives depend on it. Erica and Lydia are sitting on the three seaters and bonding over some TV shows they've recently been watching. Issac and Cora are play fighting on the floor near the window and Peter like always is lurking in the corner.

“Your late,” a deep voice says from beside Stiles, startling her. She turns almost instantly to see Derek raising one of his eyebrows and wearing one of his very tight Henley tops. “REALLY Sourwolf, do you always have to give me a heart attack,” she exclaimed putting her hand on her heart dramatically. “Shut up Stiles,” he says, “Here take the water and go sit down.” Derek hands Stiles an ice-cold water that she instantly gulps down. “You know if you actually got that lift fixed I would need this water and I also wouldn't be so late,” she says sarcastically wiping her mouth off with the back of her hand.

After a few minutes, everyone is seated and quiet, Scott and Allison taking a little longer to quit their love fest in the corner. “So I called this meeting because there's something roaming around Beacon Hills, its already wreaking havoc” Derek explains. “We think it’s a Leprechaun, it's mischievous and can teleport on demand,” Derek continues with a huff, “Peter and Boyd saw it today when going for a run in the forest, it threw a tree at them and then disappeared.”

“We're guessing its spending its time there and has been for a while,” He tells the group. “So what are we supposed to do now?” Scott asked from the corner. “Well since we don't know how to get rid of it, we need some research done, so Stiles get on that yeah,” Derek says turning to see her nod slowly with a huff. “Get it done by tomorrow so we can get rid of it before it gets out of hand.” “Yeah, okay,” Stiles replied without much choice.

“Alright you can leave now,” says Derek as he turns to walk away.

“Anyone fancy coming along to keep me company, it's pretty lonely and boring just reading endless information,” questioned Stiles to her fellow pack members. There's a few huffs and puff before most of them reply a stern “No.” “Okay, so I'll just get going then yeah.” She pointing towards the door hoping for someone to offer to come along with her. “Okay bye Stiles,” Isaac and Cora reply together while the rest just grunt and turn back to what they were doing.

Stiles turns towards the door and leaves alone.

»»———｡･ﾟﾟ･ *✧･ﾟ✼  ﾟ･✧*･ ﾟﾟ･｡———-««

 


	4. She's Her Mother's Daughter…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so I definitely wasn't expecting people to be interested in this fic, so thanks if you've taken the time to read it.
> 
> So I'm kind of imagining that Stiles looks like Willa Holland and Oliver's look is 'inspired' by Kit Harington, because why not. Also I found out that Mieczysława is the female version of Mieczysław, so I decided to use it. 
> 
> I've pre-written a lot of chapters already, so I'll try to upload as frequently as possible :)

**Chapter 4**

_Shes her mother's daughter..._

* * *

It's Thursday and Stiles is finally home from school. Making herself a quick sandwich and grabbing some snacks she races upstairs to finish the last of her research. Who knew researching about Leprechauns could be both interesting and boring at the same time. It wasn't very hard to collect the information she needed, what their abilities and weaknesses are. After finishing her food and doing one last check on the information she's gathered, she texts Derek to let him know.

**Stiles- 18:26**

_‘I think I've got enough info on Leprechauns to get rid of the one running around.’_

**Derek- 18:38**

_‘Good, get to the loft and then we can start making a plan.’_

**Stiles- 18:39**

_‘Okay, just going to the store to get a few things.’_

**Derek- 18:40**

_‘Just try not to take forever this time, yeah.’_

**Stiles- 18:40**

_‘Whatever Sourwolf.’_

Packing up her research and grabbing her iconic red hoodie, Stiles grabs her keys and head to the nearest store. 

»»———｡･ﾟﾟ･ *✧･ﾟ✼  ﾟ･✧*･ ﾟﾟ･｡———-««

From the research, Stiles has learnt that Leprechauns can be bribed and intoxicated with tubs of ice cream. She also found out that grained substances are a major weakness, if poured in front of them they are forced to count each individual grain no matter how powerful they are. So that is why Stiles makes a pit stop at the local supermarket to pick up a tub of ice cream and a bag of sand, hoping this will be enough to get the Leprechauns away from Beacon Hills.

Making her way to check out she can sense someone staring at her. Turing to seek it out she makes eye contact with a man who she's spotted a few times since walking into the shop. Its like he's following her. The unknown man is lean with broad shoulders, dark black hair that's long and curly, cutting off just below his jaw. His black facial hair compliments his piercing brown eyes that are currently focused on Stiles' like he's looking right into her soul.

After a couple of seconds, she finally breaks free from his gaze. Blinking to refocus she dares to take another look at the man. Theres a little smile forming on his face, the type that makes her cheeks turn red and warm. Stiles would totally be interested if she wasn't so into Derek, and this whole situation was so strange. Before Stiles get to process what's happening he's walking towards her with quick, long steps. “Hello,” he says with a thick British accent. “Hi,” Stiles replies with a gulp. “Im sorry but I couldn't help but notice that you either have a strange liking of sand and ice cream sandwiches, or your gathering materials to get rid of the Leprechaun that's been running around town,” the stranger says with another smirk. “How do you know about that,” Stiles asks cautiously. “Not to make this sound strange but i've been sent to watch over you, your very special but you just don't know it yet.” Theres a moment of silence. “What!” she shouts, “What do you mean you've been watching me?” “I don't even know who you are!” Stiles rants to the stranger who seems unaffected by her sudden outburst. “I'm sorry where are my manners, Im Oliver, but everyone called me Ollie.” He stretches his hand out. Without much thought, Stiles takes it and replies  “Stiles, but you probably already knew that” Oliver gives a quiet laugh. Looking back at Stiles, he says “I don't know if your packs Emissary has already told you any of this but there is a spark that lives within you, and when your ready, you can wake it and let it become part of you.” His tone has turned almost serious but still calming.

“I've been told I have a spark that allows me to form mountain ash barriers, but nothing more than that, it's really nothing special,” she informs him. “Well this Emissary  is either very stupid or rubbish at his job because he's wrong,” Oliver replies with a strange emotion on his face. “If and whenever you want to know more, ring this number and you'll get an answer.” Oliver reaching into his long black peacoat, retrieving a little grey card and swiftly placing it into Stiles' pocket, before to turn away.

“Wait!” Stiles calls and reaches for his arm. He turns back to face her, there much closer now, definitely in each other personal space. “How do you know all of this about me? Why should I believe you?” She questions in a more quiet tone. This close to each other she can see his face is filled with small freckles and he has a small scar across his left cheek. “With your kind of gifts, I'm surprised they've stayed hidden for so long,” Oliver replies with a breath. “We knew your mother, Claudia, she was just as beautiful and special as you are.” He tells Stiles with a sad smile. “You knew my mom,” Stiles says breathlessly, struggling to keep a tear from escaping. “Yes, you look a lot like her Mieczysława,” Oliver reaches for a stray piece of hair that's in her face. Placing it softly being her ear, he gives her one last smile and says, “Remember, we're just a phone call away, never doubt to call,” and with that, he turns and walks away, out of the store and into the darkness.

“What the hell just happened,” Stiles asks herself. A strange but handsome man just approached her, he knew things about her that others don't. He knew her real name and even claimed to know her mother. Pulling out the card Oliver had given her, she examines it. It's simple but there's a white metallic number embossed in it. Before she can give it any further though, her phone starts to ring. Its Scott. 

“Hey Scott, what's up?”

“Peter and Derek were able to locate the Leprechaun, what's taking you so long, hurry up. Were all heading to the preserve now.”

“Scotty, wait for me before charging in, uninformed. Leprechauns are mischievous and enjoy messing with people. If you go heading in there not knowing what to expect something to go wrong! You could get hurt.” Stiles rushed towards the nearest checkout.

“Just hurry up and get here, i'm sure we can handle it without the information anyway, what can be so hard?” And with that he hangs up.

Throwing down a $20 bill, Stiles grabs the ice cream and sand, shoves it in a bag before rushing to her jeep. Quickly checking her phone she's praying Scott has kept on his location, thankful he has and she knows exactly where they are.

»»———｡･ﾟﾟ･ *✧･ﾟ✼  ﾟ･✧*･ ﾟﾟ･｡———-««


	5. Happiness Can Be Found Even In The Darkest Of Times...

**Chapter 5**

_Happiness can be found even in the darkest of times..._

* * *

Coming to a skidding stop Stiles grabs the bag containing the ice cream and sand before rushing to where Scott and the Pack are. Upon arrival, she's greeted by a scene that is absolute chaos. Boyd and Scott are charging towards a small figure standing in the middle of the preserve. But before they get anywhere near, the figure has already vanished and reappeared behind them and sending a large lump of tree bark towards them. Derek and Cora are also pinned down by a tree, preventing them from moving, Erica and Isaac are not far from them and out cold. The Leprechaun returns to dashing around the preserve laughing and singing.

“Hey!” Stiles shouts, catching the Leprechaun attention and drawing him into a slow walk. 

“Well aren't you a bit late, the party's nearly over.” The little man replies with a giggle.

“Yeah, that's kinda my thing," she replies sarcastically. Continuing she says, "Well you see I did some research about you and I've learnt a lot.” This sparks his interest. Quirking an eyebrow he replies “Oh really and what did you find?” Before Stiles has a chance to reply an arrow comes darting past her, catching her arm slightly before heading toward the Leprechaun. As quick as it gets there it's stopped. “Did you really think you could get me with that little girl, so silly.” With a laugh, he darts away to where Allison and Lydia are hiding. Snatching her bow out of her hand he returns next to Stiles.

“So, what were you saying before we got rudely interrupted?” He asks waving around Allison's bow. 

“Well I read up on you and learnt that you have a certain interest in ice cream,” Stiles explains, smiling when she sees his face light up. 

“Oh, well aren't you clever, such a shame you're surrounded by these bunch of idiots,” the Leprechaun says pointing towards the pack. “They're not idiots they just jump into things without thinking it through,” she replies with a small smile. “Anyway enough about them, how about having a small snack of ice cream, after all, you must be tired from this little event.” Opening the bag she reaches in and retrieves the small tub of plain vanilla ice cream. Handing it over with caution, the Leprechaun snatches it out of her hand and throws the bow aside. Taking a seat he opens the ice cream and starts digging in. While he's distracted, Stiles tears open the bag of sand and pours it in front of the small man. Taking a couple of steps back she hears him give a small gasp. "You really are a smart young lady,” he says with a smile.

Before he can drag this on Stiles says, “to keep this short and sweet, I'm going to ask you something once and that's it.” Stiles says with a more stern voice. “You will leave Beacon Hill tonight and no one will cause you harm. As long as you leave without causing a problem.” She tells him. He's finished the ice cream and starting to count the sand grains but is paying attention to her. “And if I don't leave?” Smirking Stiles tells him with a whisper “Then we'll have no choice but to take you to Eichen House, where there will be no ice cream and endless amount of grained substances you can spend your time counting.” “So what's your choice,” she asks after a few seconds. “I like you, your special, don’t worry I'll be gone as soon as I've finished with this lovely sand,” he tells her. “I promise.” With a smile Stiles replies “good, it was nice getting to know you though,” “No, the pleasure was all mine, and since you were so generous with the gifts, how about I grant you three wishes for your kindness.” “Thanks but no thanks, I have everything I need,” Stiles replies without a beat. “I'm not convinced that's entirely true but the offer is always there if we ever meet again, Miss Stilinski.” With that, the Leprechaun focus on counting every grain of sad that surrounds him.

When turning to the pack, they're all back on their feet and checking on each other. “What the hell took you so long Stiles?” Scott shouts when she reaches them. Pulling back with shock Stiles blinks “Are you joking Scott, I was at the store getting the stuff I needed to prevent this entire thing from happening, but YOU never listen.” Stiles huffs with a sarcastic laugh, “You go charging into things before even knowing anything about it, how is that my fault?” Stiles questioned. “If you came by earlier today like you were asked you, none of this would have happened, Allison could have been hurt!” Scott shouts at Stiles before turning towards Allison examining her for any harm. “I'm alright Scott, just a bit shocked, he got too close and I panicked."

“He has a point though Stiles, all you had to do was a little bit of research and bring it back to us as soon as possible,” Isaac replies with a breath. Stiles cannot believe what she's hearing. She stayed up until 2:30 am last night ensuring she had enough research so everyone stayed safe. It just never seems to be enough. “Why do you smell like someone I don't know?” Scott buts in. “What?” Stiles replies in surprise. “I can smell it on you, Stiles don't bother lying, it's all over you.” Scott snaps. “Is that why you were late because you were hanging out with a boy, it he more important than your friends?” “What are you even saying, Scott.” It hurts that Scott is being so cruel. “You unbelievable, its like you don't care about the Pack, choosing your personal life over your friends who needed your help”. Stiles refused to replay because if she did she would burst into tears. Her best friend who has barely spoken to her over the past few months is calling her selfish. Wow.

“Come on guys, we can head to mine and get cleaned up, maybe watch a movie,” Lydia says out loud, making eye contact with everyone but Stiles. I guess that means she isn't welcome. They all make their way back to the cars but Stiles walks slowly behind, trying not to feel hurt by her ‘friends’ words. She's startled by a voice beside her, “Make sure you clean that before it gets infected,” Peter says, eyes tracing the small cut on her arm from Allison's arrow. “I will.” She replies quietly. “If it makes you feel any better I know how much work you put in for this pack, quite frankly they don't deserve you,” Peter tells her with a small but genuine smile. “Thanks, Peter,” and with that Peter leaves. 

As she makes her way to her jeep she's stopped by Derek's hand pulling her towards him. “Who is he?” Derek asks in a deep voice. “Whos, who?” Stiles says trying to focus on keeping her heart at a reasonable speed.  “The person I can smell on you.” Derek's says breathing heavily through his mouth. “It's just someone that got too close when I was in store,” she informed him, deciding to keep the whole truth about the encounter to herself. “Did he hurt you?” he sounds almost concerned. “No, I'm fine,” she's trying so hard not to overthink this whole conversation but it's proving to be difficult with him this close to her face. This close she can see every bit of detail and every colour Derek's eyes contain. Derek takes a deep breath and lightly takes her arm with his big hand, his thumb very close to her cut. Stiles isn't the smallest but still has to look up to Derek, the top of her head stopping just below his own. 

"You know, I'm really grateful for the amount of work and effort you put into this pack," Derek says looking back at Stiles. "I like doing it, I mean if it's going to help out, I don't mind," she replies with a smile. “Why don't you come to the loft and we can get your arm cleaned,” he says, not giving her many options. “It's really not that bad, I'm sure I can handle it myself,” Stiles replies, trying to get away before he can change her mind. “I think we have a first aid kit somewhere, we can get it cleaned up quickly and then maybe after we could order some pizza and watch a movie,” Derek says quietly like he's afraid of rejection. Trying her best to suppress the small bubble of hope, that Derek might actually like Stiles, she says, “Okay fine Sourwolf, you win, I'll follow behind.” Smiling Derek turns to his to his Camaro and drives away. Jumping into her jeep, Stiles is happy that at least someone still wants her around, no matter the reason. 

»»———｡･ﾟﾟ･ *✧･ﾟ✼  ﾟ･✧*･ ﾟﾟ･｡———-««

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVEN'T WATCHED HARRY POTTER!” Stiles yells at Derek, throwing her pizza crust towards him. Dodging it easily, he just smiles and says, “Not my type of movie, I've also never had a reason to watch it.” “Well now you do so come on, let's welcome you to the Wizarding World of Harry Potter.” Stiles reaches for Derek's hand and drags him to the three seater sofa. Grabbing the remote and flicking through the movie choices until she finally comes across Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. “You've really been missing out,” Stiles informs Derek. “ I'm sure I have.” he huffs and relaxed next to Stiles.

Stiles is talking throughout the whole movie, shouting random facts about behind the scenes moments and how different the movies are from the books. The credits are rolling when Derek finally decides to speak, “I'll give it to you Stiles, I have been missing out.” “Told you Sourwolf, Harry Potter is incredible, wanna watch the second one?” “Sure why not.” It's not like he has much of an option anyway, Stiles is already searching for the next movie. It's surprising how comfortable they are with each other. Stiles somehow ended up rearranging herself so her head is on Derek's legs, he didn't seem to mind, so she didn't bother moving. As Harry is making his way through the castle, trying to locate the whispering voice he can hear, Derek started to slowly rub his thumb across her arm. Stiles is trying so very hard to keep her heart from jumping out of her chest, but how can she when Derek Freaking Hale is stroking her arm after inviting her over to spend time with him. She knows he is probably aware of the emotions she's feeling, and that makes it harder to act normal. She’d pinch herself to make sure she isn't dreaming but she didn't want to disturb the moment. Maybe Derek doesn't mind her after all. 

It's nothing special, just two people quietly watching a movie together, but it's the happiest she's been in months. Relaxing further into Derek they curl up and watch the rest of the movie.

»»———｡･ﾟﾟ･ *✧･ﾟ✼  ﾟ･✧*･ ﾟﾟ･｡———-««


	6. A Head Full Of Dreams...

**Chapter 6**

_A head full of dreams..._

* * *

Stiles wakes up slowly, rubbing her eyes and inhaling deeply, recognising the smell of eggs being cooked. Licking her lips she opens her eyes. That's not her ceiling, where the hell is she. Sitting up so quickly it makes her dizzy, she comes to the conclusion that she's definitely not in her room. The last thing she remembers was watching Harry Potter with Derek, and then it all comes back to her. Stiles Stilinski is in Derek Hale's bed!

After a silent battle with herself for about 5 minutes, she finally gains the courage to gets out of Derek's very comfy bed. She cautiously makes her way towards the door and downstairs, which she instantly regrets when greeted with  a wonderful sight. Derek has his back to her and is facing the oven, he's also probably responsible for the mouthwatering aroma that's filling the loft. He must know she's there because he turns to give her a smile. Stiles definitely wasn't ready for the sight that was in front of her. Derek's toned torso is looking far too impressive and his sweatpants are hanging way to low on his hips, also bed hair should never look that good. “Morning Stiles,” Derek says arching a brow at her. Releasing a small cough and trying to cover up the fact she's totally checking him out she replies “Morning, what ya cooking.” “Omelet's, you do like omelet's right?” “Yeah, definitely,” she says with a nod, Derek turned back to the oven allowing Stiles to finally take a deep breath. It's too early for this.

“Not to make this weird but, how did I end up in your bed?” Derek gives a short laugh before saying. “It was just getting to the good part, when I realised you had fallen asleep,” he gives a short break while he plating the food and then continues, “You were fast asleep, so I carried you upstairs and put you to bed, I text your dad to let him know where you were and then when back downstairs to sleep on the sofa.” Passing a plate of breakfast and a fork to Stiles they dig in the food. Incase Derek wasn't already perfect, lets add the skill of being a great cook too. The food is ridiculously good. “This is great, and I'm sorry for falling asleep,” “There's nothing to apologise for, you had a long day.” There's a moment where they're just smiling at each other, kind of having a silent conversation with their eyes. The silence is broken when Derek decides to speak, “Incase you don't have time to run home and get changed, your welcome to try and find something to wear here, they might be a little big, but there's always clothes left around from the pack.” “Yeah, that would be great, thanks.”

When Derek’s finished his food he goes looking for a change of clothes for Stiles. “You know where the bathroom is, feel free to help yourself. There should be a new toothbrush in one of the cabinets.” Nodding Stiles take that as her cue to go get ready for school, even though she would prefer to just stay and hang out with Derek.

Just as she's getting into the shower there's a knock on the bathroom door, “I've got some clothes for you I'll leave them outside the door.” Derek says loudly from the other side. “Okay, thank you.” Now that Stiles is alone she has time to process everything that just happened. Derek invited Stiles to hang out, they snuggled and watched a movie, then he put her into HIS bed and slept on the sofa. If that wasn't enough he makes her a delicious breakfast and makes sure she's not late for school by letting her just get ready here. After weeks of feeling alone and sad, she gets a small feeling of happiness stirring inside of her. But before letting it take over her body she pushes it down, not allowing herself to get her hope up just yet, things can change very easily.

The clothes that Stiles ends up wearing are definitely Dereks. They're far too big for her and the sleeves hang way past her hands. Derek's clothes are also extremely comfy and she's decided he's never getting them back, end of. Finally leaving the bathroom she grabs her bag and phone, Derek's lounging back in a chair reading a book quietly. “Thanks again for letting me crash here, and you know spending time with me,” she says pushing her hair behind her ear. “Like I said before its no problem, however, we do need to watch the end of the movie and maybe watch the rest,” Derek turns to her with a smile. “We should do it again sometime,” he continues. Stiles is shocked for a minute, Derek just keeps surprising her. “I told you Harry Potter was good, I got you hooked now,” Stiles jokes, getting a laugh out of Derek, “Yeah, I'd like to do it again, why not,” She says eventually. “Anyway I really should go or I'm gonna be late,” she says, pointing to the door. “Yeah, we wouldn't want you to be late, even if it is your thing,” Derek jokes. “Hey, I've got a reputation to uphold,” Stiles hits back, “Bye Sourwolf,” she shouts as leaves. “I thought I told you not to call me that,” Derek says with a fake growl, “Yeah you definitely did, but where's the fun in that.” Before Derek can reply she darts out the door and giggling to herself.

»»———｡･ﾟﾟ･ *✧･ﾟ✼  ﾟ･✧*･ ﾟﾟ･｡———-««

Stiles hasn’t stop smiling all day. Wow she's totally screwed. Derek's slowly making his way into her heart and it can either end really good or really bad. Stiles is on autopilot as she makes her way to lunch. Fridays are always one of her favorite days, they mark the start of the weekend and the lunch is the best on Fridays, theres curly fries. Finally getting her food she walks to where her friends are sitting. As she's approaching she overheard Lydia talking to Allison about a surprise party, but once seated the conversation comes to a end. “Why do you smell like Derek?” Scott asks from beside her. “He invited me to go hang out at the loft last night and I ended up felling asleep. He let me stay and then gave me some clothes to lend so I wasn't late.” Stiles explains to the group, now they've all stopped their conversations to listen. “That's a bit weird,” Scott says, “how is it weird, you's hang out there all the time” she questions. Here we go again. “Yeah we hang out, not wear each others clothes,” Isaac laughs. Deciding not to continue the conversation she just ignore their stupidity and starts eating her food. “Were having a little get together/party at my house tomorrow, your coming right,” Lydia asks. “Yeah, of course, what time do you want me there?” Stiles asks, maybe it is a surprise birthday party after all. “Well it starts at 8pm, but you should come a little earlier, so be there for 7:45,” and with that she turns away, marking the end of that conversation. Well, at least she was actually invited this time.

»»———｡･ﾟﾟ･ *✧･ﾟ✼  ﾟ･✧*･ ﾟﾟ･｡———-««


	7. At Least I Have You…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was originally planning on everyone forgetting Stiles' birthday but I decided to change it up a bit. 
> 
> I also want to involve Melissa into the story more, hence the gift giving :)

**Chapter 7**

_ At least I have you… _

* * *

The buzzing of Stiles’ phone disturbs her from a very nice dream, which may or may not have included Derek. Rolling over she pats her hand around in hopes of locating the object responsible for waking her. After a few failed attempts she huffs and eventually opens her eyes, grabbing it and reading the message.

**Melissa McCall: 9:55 am**

_ ‘Happy Birthday Stiles! I've just finished a night shift but I want you to come around anytime after 12. You can get your presents and we can have a catch-up, I haven't seen you in a while.’ _

Melissa never fails to wish her a happy birthday, no matter what age she's turning. Stiles really shouldn't be surprised that it's the only birthday text she's received. However, it's only 10 am on a Saturday so there's always time, she isn't giving up hope just yet. Climbing out of bed she pulling on Derek's huge jumper, that yes she's still gonna keep, and makes her way to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth.

Because it's her birthday Stiles decides that she's going to actually make an effort with breakfast, Pancakes it is. Whilst gathering the ingredients she notices yet another note on the fridge from her dad.

_ ‘I won't be home tonight or tomorrow, I'm doing a back to back shifts at work, there's a murder case. Stay safe.’ _

_ -Dad  _

Stiles really should be shocked that she won't see her dad at all for her birthday, but she not. He really hasn't been big on celebrating her birthday since her mother died, but he's never forgotten before. Maybes he's just caught up at work and since it's a murder case, he's got to focus more. Well at least that’s what’s she’s telling herself. After mixing the ingredients, she pours some of the pancake batter into the hot pan. While it's cooking she washes and cuts up some strawberries and bananas. She also makes herself a cup of coffee. Placing the pancakes onto the plate and adding strawberries, bananas and maple syrup she sits at the kitchen table and digs in. “Happy Birthday to me,” she says sarcastically to herself.

»»———｡･ﾟﾟ･ *✧･ﾟ✼  ﾟ･✧*･ ﾟﾟ･｡———-««

It's 1:30 pm when Stiles leaves to go to the McCall house, she's already sent Melissa a text letting her know. On her way there she wonders if Scott gonna be home, probably not but she's staying optimistic. The Stilinski’s and McCalls live relatively close so it only takes her a couple of minutes to get there. Pulling up next to the house, she stops the car and jumps out, not very gracefully. Walking up to the house she notices Scott motorbike isn't in the driveway, meaning the probability of him being home has decreased dramatically.

Before she even gets a chance to knock on the door it's already opening and Melissa is pulling her into a tight hug. “Happy Birthday Stiles.” “Thanks, Melissa,” Stiles says laughing. She definitely wasn't ready to be ambushed before she even made it into the house, this is why she loves Melissa. When Melissa eventually pulls back she's holding Stiles’ shoulders and just looking at her. “Gosh, it's been months since I've seen you, your hairs getting longer,” “I know, I've missed you too,” Stiles smiles. “It doesn't look bad does it,” she continues, touching her hair that's now resting on her shoulders. “No, it looks great, you suit it,” Melissa replies as they walk into the kitchen. Stiles sits down while Melissa makes them both a coffee. “Why don't you come around more often, I never used to be able to get rid of you,” Melissa jokes. “I haven't really been hanging out with Scott as much, he’s usually with Allison or Isaac, they've gotten really close lately,” she tells her shrugging her shoulders. “He really is stupid, I'll have to have a talk with him,” Melissa says with a hint of anger in her voice. “Honestly it's okay, I expected that we’d make new friends eventually, but it would be nice for him talk to me more, you know,” Stiles says sadly. “It's not okay Stiles, you two have been inseparable since you’ve were 5. Yes, making new friends is a given, but him just dumping you and not talking to you anymore is wrong. If he doesn't get some sense knocked into him, he’ll regret it in the future when he needs you and you've moved on. And I wouldn't blame you if you did.” Stiles is touched with how much Melissa cares about her. Since her mother died she always went to Melissa for the things her dad couldn't help her with, and she never complained or turned her away. “Thanks Melissa,” Stiles says as shes getting pulled in for another hug.

“Anyway enough negativity, drink your coffee and I'll go get your presents,” Melissa says before making a quick turn and walking away. Stiles is taking cautious sips, trying to avoid burning her mouth, when Melissa returns carrying a bag. “Here you go, it's nothing special, but I'm 100% sure you’ll like them,” she says passing the bag to Stiles. Opening the bag and peeking inside, Stiles can see there are 3 wrapped presents and a card. “Come on, open them,” Melissa says impatiently. Stiles grabs the smallest present first. Ripping the paper off it reveals a small clear bag containing a lot of star wars pins, that Stiles has not so secretly been collecting for years. “Wow, thanks Melissa,” she says looking at her, “thank me at the end.” Stiles takes that as her cue to continue opening the presents. The next is a rectangle box. Once opened the box it contains some new white converse high tops. Stiles really needed a new pair too. After running through the preserve, her last pair got ruined very quickly. The final present isn't wrapped, it's a just a plain black box. Lifting the lid it reveals that the little plain box is filled with all kinds of limited edition comic books. Carefully placing the box on the table Stiles jumps at Melissa and engulfs her into a hug. “Thank you! I can't believe you got me these. Where did you get them?” Stiles rambles. “You welcome Stiles, you deserve them, and that's for me to know and you to never find out,” Melissa tells her with a laugh. 

They spend the next 3 hours just talking and eating cupcakes. “Well, I've got a nightshift again tonight so I need to catch a couple more hours of sleep,” Melissa says eventually. Checking the time Stiles replies, “Wow, its 4:25 already. I better get going too, I'm going to Lydia's party, and if i'm late I’ll never hear the end of it.” She packs away her presents and makes her way to the door. Turning to Melissa, Stiles reaches for another hug and says “Thank you again for today, I really needed it.” “Please always remember Stiles that I'm here if you ever need anything,” Melissa says looking into her eyes. “I will,” she replies with a smile. “Bye, and drive safe,” Melissa says before giving one last smile and closing the door. Her birthday started off rubbish but Melissa just changed that. Smiling Stiles gets into her jeep and drives home. It's time to get ready for this mystery party.

»»———｡･ﾟﾟ･ *✧･ﾟ✼  ﾟ･✧*･ ﾟﾟ･｡———-««


	8. Who Needs Friends Anyway...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was quite difficult to write because it's kinda sad, and I wanted it to show how hurt Stiles was. I hope it comes across that way :)

**Chapter 8**

_ Who needs friends anyway... _

* * *

Stiles decides that she going to make a little more effort than she usually does getting ready. She decides to wear a black long sleeved dress and small black heels, that she can just about walk in. She accessorises with a simple silver necklace that she doesn't remember buying. Now that her hair is a little longer, she can actually do something with it. So she ‘attempts’ beachy curls after watching 5 tutorials on youtube. It doesn't end up that bad and she is actually proud of the outcome, even if she did burn herself way too many time to count. As for her make up, Stiles doesn't really need it. She has pretty good skin so she just applies a little bit of powder, some mascara and a pinky-brown lipstick. By the time she's completely finished getting ready it’s 7 o'clock. As she has a little time to spare she pulls out one of the new comics Melissa got her and starts reading. After a few minutes, she’s distracted by her phone ringing. It's Derek.

“Hello??” Stiles says, very confused.

“Happy Birthday Stiles! Sorry, I didn't say it earlier, I've been pretty busy today.” Derek says. Stiles has to be dreaming. Right?

“You know it's my birthday?” She replies after a few seconds.

“Of course I know it was your birthday, you’ve told me before when your birthday is, I guess I just have a good memory.”  “Anyway, I got you a present, so if you're not busy why don't you come along to the loft, we could watch some more Harry Potter and stuff.” “That's if you're not busy celebrating with the others.” Derek rambles.

“You got me a present?” “Wow, thanks.” Stiles definitely didn't expect this.

“Don't thank me yet, you don't know what it is, you might not even like it,” he says with a laugh. 

“It's the thought that counts.” “Lydia's throwing a party, but if your still up, later on, I might come over, it’ll be a nice relaxing end to the night.” 

“Yeah, I’ll probably still be awake,” “Just text me when you're on your way.”

“Okay, I guess I'll see you later.” 

“Bye Stiles,” 

“Bye Sourwolf.”

Well, that was the last person Stiles expected a happy birthday from. She checks the time and sees its 7:30. If she doesn't leave now she's gonna be late. Grabbing her small shoulder bag, she puts picks up her phone and car keys before heading out. 

»»———｡･ﾟﾟ･ *✧･ﾟ✼  ﾟ･✧*･ ﾟﾟ･｡———-««

When she arrives at Lydia's the whole house is decorated with multicoloured balloons and ribbons. She really does go all out for parties. Stiles begins to get butterflies because maybe they didn't forget her birthday after all.

Getting out of the jeep and grabbing her bag she makes her way up to the house. Knocking on the door she begins to get nervous and starts playing with her fingers. Allison answers the door looking beautiful as always. Stiles is ushered inside quickly and pushed behind the sofa. “Your late, you nearly missed it,” Allison says with a rushed whisper. She's not that late and missed what, what's happening. Within a couple of seconds, the room is quiet and dark. Stiles was completely confused. Suddenly the lights are being turned back on and everyone around her is shouting “SURPRISE!!” and “WELCOME HOME!!” all at once. As she turned to see who everyone is shouting to, she makes eye contact with a very cocky looking Jackson Whittemore. Why the hell is he back?? Suddenly everything makes sense. The pack hasn't been planning a surprise birthday party for Stiles. No, they've been planning a Welcome Home party for Jackson. All of them really did forget her birthday.

The amount of emotions Stiles is feeling right now is overwhelming. Hurt. Anger. Sadness. Frustration. Despair. How could they do this to her? How could Scott do this to her? She has to get out and leave. She can't stay here and watch them all be happy. As she's making her way towards the door she takes one last look back. Her ‘friends’ her ‘pack’ are all surrounding Jackson. Hugging him and smiling at each other. They probably haven't even noticed she isn't there. Turning quickly she pushes past people she doesn't even recognise and rushes back to the safety of her jeep.

As she's driving away she can't control the tears that are freely making their way out of her eyes and down her face. After a few minutes of driving, she's forced to pull over because she can no longer see. Once she comes to a complete stop she lets out all the emotions she been keeping locked inside over the last few months. She eventually lets herself cry. It feels good to let it out. To put down the mask she's been wearing, and just let herself cry. It's like a weight has been lifted off her. She hates to admit what she knew was happening, but Scott doesn't need her anymore. The pack doesn't need her anymore. But she needs them. She'll always need them. There her family.

»»———｡･ﾟﾟ･ *✧･ﾟ✼  ﾟ･✧*･ ﾟﾟ･｡———-««

She's crying until her eyes hurt and there are no more tears left. They might not want her or need her, but she isn't going to let them ruin the rest of her rubbish birthday. She still has Derek, who is currently waiting for her to go to the loft and hang out. Maybe he can make her happy. Looking in the car mirror she checks her face and sees that she has mascara running all down her face. This makes her give a little laugh. Wow, she's a mess. Pulling out her phone she gives Derek a quick text and decides she's going to quickly stop off at home to clean her face.

**Stiles- 9:00pm**

‘I've left the party, wasn't really what I expected and it was boring, can I still come over?’

**Derek- 9:01pm**

‘Of course, I told you too. See you soon.’

Taking a deep breath Stiles turns her car back on and drives home.

»»———｡･ﾟﾟ･ *✧･ﾟ✼  ﾟ･✧*･ ﾟﾟ･｡———-««

Stiles goes home for some wipes, a jacket and a change of shoes. She doesn't bother changing out of her dress, because she doesn't want Derek asking questions. She’s not ready to talk about it yet. Pulling into her usual parking spot, she gets out and silently hypes herself up to climb many stairs up to Derek's loft.

Derek's opening the door before she knocks and welcomes her in. Within seconds of her getting there he asks “have you been crying, why do you smell sad?” Damn it she forgot he would probably be able to know she has been crying. She quickly thinks of something to tell him. “I'm always a little sad when it's my birthday. Cause I miss my mom and stuff, but I'm okay,” she tells him with a small smile. Not questioning any further, they make their way over to the sofa where these a wide range of food. “Wow, you went all out this time,” Stiles says. “Well, yeah it's your birthday.” Derek replies, the tips of his ear turn red. Looking back at the table there's pizzas, chocolate, popcorn and a variety of drinks. Sitting down together they dig into the food and watch start watching Harry Potter.

Derek gets up halfway through the movie and returns a few minutes later with his hands behind his back. He reaches for the remote to silence the movie and turns towards Stiles. “I know you think that I don't like you, but I do." "You do so much for this pack and expect nothing in return.” Derek's whole face is beginning to turn red. “This present is pretty special and out of everyone in this pack I think you deserve it the most,” he continues as he passes a little black box to her. Taking it from him, she opens it and sees a small but beautiful necklace inside. It's the same triskelion spiral Derek has on his back, but in there's a red ruby in the middle. “Derek this is beautiful,” she says meeting his eyes. “It was my mothers, it's one of the only things that was left after she died." I wish you could have met them, they would have really liked you,” Derek says with a sad smile. “Especially Laura.” “Why are you giving it to me though, why not Cora or save it for someone else.” “Like I said before, you are so dedicated to this pack Stiles, there's no one else I'd want to give it too.” “Also Cora already has something that was out mothers.” Stiles is speechless. Derek's gifting her with a gorgeous piece of jewellery that was his mothers. “Thank you, I can't believe you're giving this to me,” she eventually spills out. “Do you want to put it on for me?” Stiles asks cautiously. “Of course,” Derek says reaching for the box. Stiles turns so her back is facing him and pulls her hair to the side. He gently places the necklace around her neck and puts it on. Stiles can feel her heart beating through her chest. Derek's thumb is stroking her neck when he says “Its on.” Turning back around she looks into Derek's eyes. There close enough that she can feel his breath hitting her cheek. 

Before she can process what's happening, Derek cups her cheek with his hand and moves towards her. They kiss and its gentle and slow and everything a kiss should be. Stiles Stilinski and Derek Hale are kissing. Derek pulls away first and quietly says “If you want to stop, we’ll stop.” 

Stiles wants to be happy, she wants to feel wanted by someone. “I don't want to stop,” she tells him. Giving Stiles one last look, he pulls her in for another kiss. It's more frenzied and passionate this time. Derek pulls her onto his lap, pushed to stand up and walks them upstairs.

»»———｡･ﾟﾟ･ *✧･ﾟ✼  ﾟ･✧*･ ﾟﾟ･｡———-««

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if people were expecting some smut but I didn't really think it would fit with the way I was writing this. But maybe later in the story :)


	9. I Should Have Known It Was Too Good To Be True…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Google translate was used, and the likely-hood of the Polish words being accurate is pretty low :)
> 
> Enjoy :D

**Chapter 9**

_ I should have known it was too good to be true… _

* * *

Stiles wakes up slowly, wrapped in the warmth of Derek. Smiling, she opens her eyes to take in the surroundings. She has her head resting on Derek's chest, and his arm is wrapped around her waist, preventing her from moving. Lifting her head she admires Derek's peaceful sleeping face. Stiles stays like this for a couple of minutes, reliving last night. “Hasn't anyone ever told you staring is rude,” Derek says from beside her, pulling his arm from around her waist and placing it behind his head. Stiles laughs and sits up to say, “I'm not staring, I'm admiring.” Derek just replies with a huff and keeps his eyes closed. “So, last night was fun,” Stiles says nervously, pushing her hair behind her ear. “I wouldn't mind if we did it again,” she continues. “Well your out of luck, because it won't be happening again,” Derek says with his rough morning voice. Her heart immediately stops as soon as the words leave his mouth. “What?” she says quietly. Derek gets up and reaches for some pants on the floor. As he's pulling them up he says, “I said it won't happen again, just forget about it.” He’s walking away and out the door before she gets a chance to reply.

Stiles jumps out of bed and searches for some pants and a top. She rushes down the stairs, only tripping a few times and finds Derek in the kitchen. “Why would I want to forget last night,” Stiles asks utterly confused. Huffing out a laugh, Derek turns to her and says, “Because it should never have happened.” If her heart wasn't already broken from last night, it definitely is now. “Look I know I probably wasn't that good, I've never done that before. But I really enjoyed it,” she rambles out. “You think I'm saying this because the sex wasn't good. Stiles, it was fine. I'm saying this because your underage and I could get arrested.” Derek sound almost frustrated when explaining himself. “I don't regret it, I wanted it. So did you,” she says still trying to argue her point. Laughing at her like she made a joke Derek replies, “Your a child Stiles, of course, you enjoyed it.”

Stiles feels like she's just been slapped. How could he be so cruel? “Why did you do it then? If you knew it was so ‘wrong’,” she asks. “I don't know, I guess I was just caught up in the moment. It felt right at the time and you smelt so sad. I… I just wanted to cheer you up.” Pausing for a couple of seconds he looks at the floor before continuing, “But now I'm thinking with a clear head. We should just forget it happened and move on.” 

Stiles can't breathe. “So you were just pitying me because I was sad,” she gives a laugh as she continues “Your worried what people will say, why you sank so low to sleep with the teenage spaz that talks way too much and everyone forgets about. YOU'RE the adult! YOU'RE the one that invited me here.” Stiles is right in his face and pushing her finger into his chest. “Don't worry, I'll forget it happened and I won't embarrass you by telling anyone,” she says. “I'm not embarrassed by you Stiles, what I’m saying is that I could end up getting arrested, because your underage,” Derek tells her in a monotone voice. “I GET IT ALRIGHT!” she shouts. “Forget it. We’ll go back to normal. Me being the silly teenager who is way too sarcastic and you the broody alpha that shoves me into things.” Stiles says tired of trying to argue her point. She pushes down her emotions and turns to make her way out the door. “Stiles, wait,” Derek calls after her and grabs her arm. Yanking it back with all her force, she shouts “DON'T! TOUCH! ME! You've made it very clear that last night was nothing but a mistake. So stop trying to make yourself feel better by making it out that I'm being dramatic.” As she's about to leave she gives one last look at Derek before saying, “You know, what you've just done to me, isn't very far from what Kate did to you. The only difference is that you didn't drag it on. Maybe its just because you'd gain nothing from it.” Derek's face flashes with a hurt emotion before turning to stone. Pulling open the door, she makes her way out.

»»———｡･ﾟﾟ･ *✧･ﾟ✼  ﾟ･✧*･ ﾟﾟ･｡———-««

Stiles only lets herself cry once she's home. She hasn't cried this hard since her mother died. How could she be so stupid? Thinking that someone like Derek would be interested in someone like Stiles. So, so stupid. She screams and punches into her pillows. Why her? What has she done to deserve all of this? Why does Stiles have to be the one that's getting punished? After hours of crying she's exhausted. With no energy or tears left she lets herself be taken into a dreamless slumber. 

It's dark when she finally wakes up. Reaching for her phone and checking the time, “Wow, 9:15 pm, great, another day wasted,” she says to herself. Stiles just sits there for a while, staring thoughtlessly at the wall. It's only when her tummy rumbles she realised how hungry she is. Running downstairs she searches the cupboards for something to eat. Deciding she deserves something nice she rings up her local pizza shop and orders a simple Margarita pizza, with chips and a can of coke. Instead of just sitting and waiting, thinking about how her life has just turned upside down, she makes her way back upstairs to read a comic. As she gets back into her room she sees a box sitting on her desk, wrapped with a red ribbon. When did that get there? She walks over and takes a look at the tag.

_ ‘I thought you might want these. They were your mothers and she wanted you to get them when you learnt the truth about who you are. However, I believe you might need it now, after everything you've been going through. Happy Birthday Stiles’ _

_ -Oliver _

Stiles’ heart immediately begins to race. Oliver has been in her house and dropped off a present. Whatever the box contains, was apparently her mothers. Carefully lifting the lid she takes a peek inside. The first thing she takes out is a black book, it's a bit tattered and looks well used. Examining the cover it’s plain black with a small silver [symbol](https://www.redbubble.com/fr/people/handcraftline/works/26832470-adinkra-symbole-damour-de-fid-lit-dharmonie?p=art-print) in the middle that looks like a half moon with the sun above it. Around the symbol there's  silver cursive writing that says _‘Księga tajemnic i opowiadań’_. Stiles can't read Polish, she gave up learning after her mother died, but she know it when she sees it. Grabbing her phone she attempts to use an app to translate the writing. “Book of secrets and stories,” she says after a few minutes. She also take the time to research the meaning of the symbol. 'Harmony.' When she decides to finally take a look inside she learns that its locked. "your kidding me," she says to herself. Placing the locked book down she looked back into the present and takes out a small square box. Opening it gently it reveals a silver heart shaped necklace that has the same harmony symbol as the book. Carefully taking it out she can see that it's a locket. When she opens the necklace, her heart stops. On one side the words _‘Mój świat’_ are engraved in small writing, and on the other side there's a baby picture of Stiles. Neither Stiles or her father talk about Claudia often, it's a touchy subject. There isn't much of her stuff around the house because its too painful for her dad to look at, so seeing this makes Stiles’ heart ache. Using the translate app again she learns the writing says ‘My world’. She sits on her floor just looking at the small locket when it hits her that it's the key to open the book.

After a short struggle she eventually get the book open. She definitely wasn't expecting the book to be filled with her mother writing, both in English and Polish. It looks like it was her diary. It contains stories about things Stiles doesn't understand as well as symbols drawn all over the pages and sentences in Polish. Stiles is about to start reading when there's a knock at her door. She place the book and necklace back into the box and rushes downstairs. Opening the door she's greeted by the delivery boy, “Oh yeah, I forgot I ordered food,” she accidently says out loud, which gets her a strange look from the delivery boy. “That’ll be $25.50,” he says. Passing him $30 and letting him keep the change she grabs the food shouting a quick “Thanks!” before closing the door and rushed back upstairs.

She nearly has a heart attack when she gets back into her room. Peter is sitting in her desk chair with a small wrapped present in his lap. “OMG!!” she yells, “What the hell! Are you trying to give me a heart attack,” she continues as she walks over to her bed to put down her food. “Sorry, I would have text to let you know I was dropping by, but I decided to give you a surprise instead,” Peter says sarcastically with a laugh. “Well you definitely gave me a surprise,” she says laughing back. “Do you think there's enough food there for both of us?” Peter asks, eyes scanning the food Stiles just bought. “Sure, why not,” Stiles replies, deciding not to throwing away the only person who's willing to spend time with her. Stiles sits on her bed and unpacks the food, Peter comes to sit beside her. They eat the food and watch some random true crime documentary on Netflix. “I was out of town, and I've only just got back. I got you something for your birthday,” Peter says as he passes her the wrapped present, once all the food is gone. “Thanks, you didn't have to,” she replied. “I know, but I wanted to,” Peter tells her with a smile. She rips open the wrapping paper to reveal a bunch of books. “There books about different supernatural creatures. I went into this magic shop that was hidden away in New York. I saw them and immediately thought of you,” Peter tells her with a genuine smile. “Peter, that's so thoughtful. Thank you,” Stiles says before launching herself into Petes arms. It surprises her when his arms wrap around her and pull her into the hug. Laughing he replies, “I know you’ll uses them, it's much better them being used then just sitting in some shop getting dusty.” Laughing she finally pulls away and looks over the books.

“I know some terrible things have happened between you and Derek as well as the Pack,” Peter says in a gentle voice. Stiles is listening but decides not to look at him, afraid she’ll start crying again. “They're all idiots and none of them realise that without you, we’d be totally screwed. Your the brains of the pack. The one that's willing to go to lengths to keep the people you care about safe. Never thinking about yourself.” Stiles takes a deep breath trying to keep herself from crying. “Stiles, look at me,” Peter says. When she eventually looks up at him, he continues, “You need to think about yourself. Be selfish for once. You deserve to be happy, and no matter what it is you have to do to achieve that. Do it. Don't let those morons keep you from being happy.” Peter is looking right into her eyes, like he's speaking to her soul. “Thank you Peter. Thank you for caring,” Stiles says as a single tear leaves her eye and runs down her cheek. Peter pulls her in for another hug. “You'll be okay Stiles.  There's a big world out there, and soon you’ll realise that your so much more than some ordinary girl from Beacon Hills.”

Peter stays with Stiles until about 12 am. Because Stiles slept most of the day she isn't very tired, so she snuggles into her bed and reads one of the books Peter gifted her. 

»»———｡･ﾟﾟ･ *✧･ﾟ✼  ﾟ･✧*･ ﾟﾟ･｡———-««


	10. And I Thought Things Couldn't Get Worse…

**Chapter 10**

_ And I thought things couldn't get worse… _

* * *

For the next couple of weeks, Stiles spends most of her time in her room. She reads through the Supernatural books from Peter. The comic books from Melissa. As well as attempting to understand her mother's diary (which was provide to be very difficult.) Nothing really made sense. The diary entries were more like stories, the Polish sentences when translated were gibberish and she couldn't find anything about the symbols. For the first time, Stiles was completely confused and researching had failed her.

As for the pack, she tried to avoid them as much as possible. She gets into school later that she usually does, allowing herself just enough time to get to her locker and to classes on time. She the first in and the first out of classes, and her lunch time is spent studying in the library. She also quit the lacrosse team, because originally she was just there to keep Scott company. But now that he can actually play and has friends on the team, Stiles doesn't need to be there. By doing all of this it lowers the chances of her bumping into any of the pack and having to act ‘normal’ around them. However, she doesn't really have to try that hard as they don't really seem to notice the lack of Stiles. When she sees them walking together down the halls, they're all loved up and laughing together. When one of them makes accidental eye contact with her, she gets a small smile before becoming invisible again. Even though it kills her to be ignored by the people she loves, it's good because she doesn't have to pretend to be okay around them.

Stiles still attends the pack meetings, much to her displeasure. She turns up and stays quiet, at the back just listening. Peter talks to her now and then, helping her feel a little bit more comfortable. Derek doesn't look at her, it's worse than when they first met each other. After he's finished updating the pack, he leaves to sulk somewhere in the loft. Stiles leaves without saying goodbye to anyone apart from Peter. She tells herself she doesn't care that Derek's gone back to pretending she doesn't exist. But she catches herself rubbing the necklace Derek gave her far too many times, that shes not even  convinced herself.

And her dad? He hasn't seemed to notice how closed off she's become, and if he has, he's choosing not to say anything. They share the odd word if passing each other in the kitchen, or when he's letting her know he’s heading to work, and that's it. They've become what seems like awkward roommates that don't know each other. 

»»———｡･ﾟﾟ･ *✧･ﾟ✼  ﾟ･✧*･ ﾟﾟ･｡———-««

Stiles is relaxing in the library reading some random book she found. Suddenly the book is ripped out of her hands. When she looks up she's greeted by no other than Jackson Whittemore. “Stilinski, I was gone for a few months and you turned into a mute,” he says in his usual snarky voice. “What do you want Jackson,” she replied back, reaching for her book. He’s pulling it away, out of her reach as he says, “well since I've been back, I couldn't help but notice the lack of snarky comments, and that's when I realised you weren't around.” “Aww, and here I was thinking you never liked me. But you miss me when I'm not around. How sweet of you,” she replied back sarcastically. Smiling Jackson hit back, “Don't get missed and relieved mixed up Stilinski.” Stiles can't be bothered to argue with him. She gets up, grabbing her bag and walks away. She doesn't get very far before Jackson's grabbing her hand and dragging her behind a bookshelf. “What the hell!” she yells before Jackson is shutting her up with his hand. “Shut up Stilinski. Why haven't you been at pack nights, or lacrosse practice, or just hovering around like usual, what's happened since I've been gone?” Stiles is totally thrown off. Is Jackson actually asking about Stiles? They're supposed to hate each other. Right. “Nothing happened,” she tells him. “Are you forgetting that I'm a werewolf and can tell when your lying?” He says raising his eyebrow. 

“Fine! They never tell me when they're having pack night, or hanging out. Hence why I'm never there, because I never know. It's been like that for months. Ever time I used to ask it was brushed off or ignored, so I gave up trying to find out. As for lacrosse, I tried out for Scott, so he wasn't alone. Now he's not alone anymore, he's made friends and can actually play lacrosse, I can't. So I quit,” she finished with a deep breath and a huff. Jackson for once looks speechless, either from her word vomit or because he really didn't know. “But now your alone?” he asks quietly. “It seems that way,” she tells him with a small sad smile. “God, I'm gone for a little bit and the whole pack falls apart, who am I gonna make fun of now?” Jackson jokes. “Ohh yeah, this definitely happened because you left and not because they got bored of me,” she hits back. “I think you should pick Derek as your next victim,” she says. “Alright,” he nods. “I better get going before Lydia come hunting for me,” Jackson says with a small smile. “Yeah, you wouldn't want that.” As he's walking away she shouts “So does this make us friends?” “Absolutely not Stiles,” he laughs and continues walking away. 

Huh? Stiles doesn't have to be a werewolf to know that he might have just lied. He called her Stiles, and he never calls her Stiles. The bell rings and she makes her way to her class.

»»———｡･ﾟﾟ･ *✧･ﾟ✼  ﾟ･✧*･ ﾟﾟ･｡———-««

Every morning, for the past few weeks, Stiles has started her day by throwing up in the toilet. At first, she thought she was just getting ill, but now she's actually starting to worry. She's not just sick in the morning but throughout the day, she's always tired and peeing ALL THE TIME!

She’s trying to finish her history homework when it hits her. Her periods late, and her periods never late. Oh god. This cannot be happening. She panics, abandoning her homework to researches pregnancy symptoms. When reading the information her heart drops. What if she's isn't ill, what if she's pregnant. She can't be, they used protection. Taking deep breaths, she tries to prevent the panic attack that's threatening to make an appearance. She can't be pregnant, she 17 and can barely look after herself, never mind a baby. Without realising she's texting Peter.

**Stiles- 5:23 pm**

‘Hey, are you busy? Please don’t say your busy.’

**Peter- 5:24 pm**

‘No, I'm at the loft. What's wrong?’

**Stiles- 5:24 pm**

‘Something might be happening and I don't know what to do. It would be great if you could come help me.’

**Peter- 5:25 pm**

‘Okay? I'm on my way.’

Stiles spends the next 5 minutes sitting on her bed staring at the wall. She's so out of it, she doesn't even hear Peter come in. “Stiles!” he calls. “Whats wrong,” he asks as he makes his way next to her. “Peter, I think I might be pregnant,” she says so quietly she hardly hears herself. Peter's silent for a second, processing the information she just told him. “Have you taken a test?” he asks her eventually. “No, but I'm late and I've been being sick for weeks. I thought I was just getting ill.” “Okay, I'm going to run to the shop and get a test so we can clear it up. Then we'll think of what to do from there," he says rubbing her back, trying his best to comfort her. “Okay,” she nods. “I'll be as quick as I can.” Peter’s gone in the blink of an eye.

»»———｡･ﾟﾟ･ *✧･ﾟ✼  ﾟ･✧*･ ﾟﾟ･｡———-««

Peters gone for less than 5 minutes. He’s comes rushing back into her room carrying a bag and rambeling. “So I got 3 different kinds. The really cheap paper ones, a normal digital one and a Clear Blue digital one.” He passes her the bag and helps her stand. “I'll be waiting right out here, okay,” he says giving her a reassuring smile. Taking a deep breath she goes into the toilet and takes the tests. 

Those three minutes of waiting for the results are the longest three minutes of her life. After taking the tests she called Peter in to wait with her. They're sitting on the side of the bathtub when the timer goes off. “Why don't we look together?” Peter asks when she doesn't move. “Okay,” she replies, taking his hand. She picks up the digital Clear Blue test and reads it, _‘Pregnant’._ Dropping to the floor. Stiles can't breathe. Shes 17 and pregnant with Derek's baby. “Stiles, deep breaths. You're okay, breath with me,” Peter says as he pulls her hand to his chest. When she eventually gets her breathing back to normal, Peter moves her back onto her bed. “What am I gonna do? I can't look after a baby,” she mutters. “Your gonna get through this, just like you do with everything. Because your strong enough to do this.” “Why are you helping me?” Stiles asks faintly. “The reason I'm helping you is because your someone I aspire to be. Your so selfless, and kind. Your also the only one that can stand to be around me, after everything I did. You care about me and I care about you,” Peter tells her. 

“Promise you'll never leave me, Peter, I don't think I can do this alone,” Stiles asks after they sit in silence for a few minutes. “I promise, I'll always be here. I'll help you with whatever you need.” Peter pulls her into a hug and she drifts off to sleep.

»»———｡･ﾟﾟ･ *✧･ﾟ✼  ﾟ･✧*･ ﾟﾟ･｡———-««


	11. It's Just Me And You Against The World…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be the POV of someone else. When they find out Stiles has gone. I'm thinking maybe Derek?  
> I also had the worst time trying to update this chapter. It kept deleting, so sorry for the wait.  
> Enjoy :)

**Chapter 11**

_It's just me and you against the world…_

* * *

For the rest of the week, Stiles stay at home in bed. She needs to get a scan, to fully confirm she's pregnant, even though it's pretty obvious. The problem is, she doesn't want anyone knowing and if she goes to Beacon Hills Hospital, the likelihood of that happening is pretty high. Stiles doesn't need to be judged for being the 17-year-old teenager that's pregnant. What will people say? What will the pack say? What will Derek say? Would he tell her to get rid of the baby? Would he take the baby from her? What will her dad say? Will he be ashamed? She can't even begin to imagine how her dad would react if he finds out. She knows she’ll have to tell him eventually, but she's scared.

It's Peter that decides the best option is to visit a hospital outside of Beacon Hills. She really doesn't know what she’d do without him. He rings up the nearest hospital and books her an appointment for her first scan on Saturday at 1 pm, promising to come along.

»»———｡･ﾟﾟ･ *✧･ﾟ✼  ﾟ･✧*･ ﾟﾟ･｡———-««

It’s Friday and she's lying in bed and re-reading a Star Wars comic book. All of a sudden her dad comes pushing into her room, startling her. “Alright Stiles, what the hell's going on?” he asks with a stern voice. Sitting up she replies, “What?” “I just got a call from the school, asking me why you haven't been in most of the week,” he tells her. “I'm sick,” she replied instantly. “So why didn't you tell me?” Is he joking right now? “In case you haven't noticed but we hardly speak, and you're never home. You probably wouldn't even have noticed with the school didn't ring you,” she says starting to get angry. “I've been busy at work Stiles.” “What? So busy that you say no more than 10 words to me a day?” “For god sake Stiles, you're being dramatic,” he says, looking at her like she's an idiot. “Am I though? You barely speak to me, you're never home and since finding out about the supernatural you've started acting weird.” She’s trying so hard to keep calm and not yell. “You lied to me,” he says to her. “This is why you've been acting so closed off? Because I didn't tell you about the supernatural. I was trying to protect you,” she out of bed now standing to face her dad. “I'M THE PARENT! I'M THE ONE THAT'S SUPPOSED TO PROTECT YOU!” he yells, for the first time in so long. It scares her. “NO! We're a family. We're supposed to protect each other,” she tells him. “YOU ARE A CHILD STILES! Your 16 years of age, you should not be protecting anyone.”

Suddenly Stiles can't hold back anymore. After the amount of crap she's had to put up with the past couple of months, she loses it. “Well, that's where you're wrong dad. I'm 17.” As soon as the words leave her mouth, his face immediately goes emotionless. “Yep, that's right, you missed my birthday,” she tells him as her eyes being to fill with tears. “You were so busy holding a ridiculous grudge, about something so small, that you forgot my birthday. You became so focused on trying to avoid me, that you would do anything to not be in the house. I NEEDED YOU! You're supposed to be the person that's always there for me, no matter what. You're my dad, and you left me alone, just like everyone else. My life is literally falling apart and you were too busy to notice. I feel like I drowning in loneliness AND NO ONE IS WILLING TO SAVE ME! I'm sorry, okay. I'm so sorry, that me lying hurt you so much. I know I should have told you. But your all I have left and I don't want to risk losing you.” After her rant, she has tears streaming, uncontrollably down her face. Her dad looks stunned by her outburst. She needs to get out, go somewhere other than being in this house with her dad. She grabs a jumper, her car keys and the nearest pair of shoes. Making her way downstairs in a hurry, she can hear her dad calling for her, but she makes her way out before he can stop her.

»»———｡･ﾟﾟ･ *✧･ﾟ✼  ﾟ･✧*･ ﾟﾟ･｡———-««

She makes her way to Melissa’s, hoping she's actually at home and Scott isn't there. When she pulls up to the house and gets out the car, Melissa is already coming to the door. “Stiles, what's wrong?” she asks as soon as she sees her. “I had an argument with my dad and I'm 99% sure I'm pregnant." Without a second thought, Melissa is pulling Stiles into a hug and just lets her cry.

It takes Stiles a while to eventually calm down and tell Melissa everything that's happened. She tells her about the pack and her dad forgetting her birthday. How lonely she's been, and about the possibility of being pregnant with Derek's baby. "What are you going to do if you are?" Melissa asks cautiously. Huffing out a breath Stiles replies, "I don't think I could bring myself to getting an abortion, and the thought of giving up my baby makes me so sad. I don't have a big family, it's only me and my dad. The idea of giving up the opportunity of having a family again, I can't." she says as she moves her hand to her belly. "So I guess, I'll be keeping the baby," she tells her with a smile.

“I'm going for a scan at a hospital outside of Beacon Hills, Peter booked it for me,” she tells Melissa. “When are you going?” she asks Stiles. “Tomorrow, the appointments at 1 pm. Peter’s taking me. I don't think I could go alone. If you're not busy, why don't you come? I would really like someone who actually knows about pregnancy to be there with me,” Stiles asks Melissa, hoping she agrees. Almost instantly Melissa is pulling Stiles in for another hug and says, “Of course I'll come. I'm so proud of you for doing this.” If Stiles had any more tears left to cry, she’d be a mess. She stays talking with Melissa for a few more hours before she decided its probably time to go home, eat and then sleep. As she's leaving Melissa says, “Stiles, please, please always remember I'm here for you, no matter what.” Smiling she replies, “I will, promise.” With one last hug, Stiles makes her way back home.

»»———｡･ﾟﾟ･ *✧･ﾟ✼  ﾟ･✧*･ ﾟﾟ･｡———-««

Peter comes to pick her and Melissa up at 12:15 pm. For once Stiles is actually glad her dad is working a double shift because this would be hard to explain. It's a nervous drive over to the hospital. She can't help but really overthink everything. How is she going to look after a baby? What will people say when they find out? What will… Before she can keep overthinking Peter is letting her know they’ve arrived.

They aren't waiting very long before they’re getting called for their appointment. “Hello, I'm Dr Atkinson.” the doctor introduced herself with a sweet smile. She asks Stiles some basic questions and then directs her to lay down on the bed. This is the moment she’s been waiting for. The moment her life may change forever. Stiles lays down and pulls up her top. Melissa and Peter stand on either side of her and grab her hand, comforting her and themselves. “This is gonna be a little cold,” the doctor says as she applies the gel onto her stomach. She's not lying, it was cold. Breathing slowly and keeping her eyes closed, Stiles just waits. The room is painfully silent as they wait for confirmation.

“Well, you're definitely pregnant Miss Stilinski,” the doctor says breaking the silence. Peter and Melissa both squeeze her hands at the same time. “And by the looks of it, your having twins. Congratulations.” Finally opening her eyes, she takes a look at the screen. There it is, two tiny little gray blobs in the middle of the screen. There's her baby. OMG, she's actually gonna be a mom. Wait. Did she just say twins? “I'm having two?” Stiles exclaims, with absolute shock. “Yes,” the doctor replies with a small laugh. “I'm also estimating that your about 8 weeks, and your due date is the 11th of September.” The doctor continues telling her information but Stiles isn't really listening, she too busy staring at the small screen. She's going to be a teenage mother to two babies. How is she going to do this? She’s broken out of her thoughts when Melissa gives her hand another squeeze. “Stiles, would you like a picture?” the doctor asks her. “Yes, please. Is it possible I can have 4?” “Yes, of course, I’ll be right back,” and with that, the doctor leaves. “Are you okay Stiles,” Melissa asks, passing her a tissue to wipe her stomach. “I think so, it's a lot to take it. I think I got over the initial shock when I took the pregnancy test,” she replies. “I really don't know how I'm going to take care of two small babies, that depend on me. I can barely look after myself,” she tells them. “Stiles, you’ll do great. You have us, we'll help you with everything you need,” Peter says as he helps her up off the table. The doctor comes back in after a few minutes, giving Stiles some pregnancy leaflets and her ultrasound photos.

The drive back home was filled with Stiles trying to wrap her head around the fact she's having twins. She’s been through so much already. She CAN do this too. As they pull up outside her house she reaches into her bag and passes Melissa and Peter an ultrasound photo each. “I want you both to have one. Thank you, for coming with me and being there for me. I really appreciate it.” “You don't need to thank me, Stiles. You like my daughter, I'll always be here for you,” Melissa says reaching for her hand. Peter also chimed in, “Your part of my family now, you're having my grandbabies.” Passing over the scan photos she says goodbye and goes inside.

»»———｡･ﾟﾟ･ *✧･ﾟ✼  ﾟ･✧*･ ﾟﾟ･｡———-««

It's late on Sunday when Stiles makes made up her mind. She's going to tell Derek about the babies. She won't keep him from knowing his children, but she also won't let him tell her what to do. She's going to drop by the loft and give him an ultrasound photo. On her way there she nearly stopped and went home twice. She's terrified. Will he be mad and kick her out? Will he support her? She knows eventually she’ll have to tell him, so it's better now than never. Pulling into her usual spot, she takes a look around and can see some of the other pack members vehicles. Oh no, they're also here. Great. She’ll just ask to go somewhere else to speak, she doesn't want everyone knowing just yet. Taking a deep breath she gets out the car and makes her way inside.  

She has to stop several times making her way up the stairs. He still hasn't got that damn lift fixed. Finally making it to the top of the stairs, she has to take a second to catch her breath. Suddenly there's a load of shouting coming from inside the loft, the door really isn't that soundproof, and the shouting echoes its way throughout the building. Deciding she's going to be nosey she moves closer to listen. Instantly regretting this decision when she hears what they're all arguing about.

“Are you actually being serious?” Its Jackson she hears first. “Jackson, you don't actually believe her right?” That's definitely Lydia. “I don't have to believe her, I've seen it myself. Have any of you even noticed she hasn't been with us at all? Since I've been back I think I've seen her less than five times, and that was in school.” Stiles knows they’re talking about her. “Since when do you even care about Stiles? Last time I checked, you couldn't stand her,” Scott says. “She's supposed to be your best friend Scott. When was the last time you hung out together?” Jacksons asks. “What? I don't know. I've been busy. I don't always have to spend time with her,” Scott replies like he's offended Jackson even asked that. Stiles knows she should stop listening but she can't. She wants to know what they're gonna say about her. “She's the one that hasn't been coming around as often. Stiles has been quiet at pack meetings and she hardly speaks to us at school. Why aren't you talking to her about this?” It's Isaac that's speaking now. “It's like she doesn't want to be part of the pack anymore,” Allison chimes in. “All right, enough,” Derek says. “All I'm saying is that maybe we should ask her over some time,” Jackson says ignoring Derek. “Jackson ENOUGH!” Derek shouts mixed with a roar. “Stiles is welcome to make her own decisions. If she wants to be alone and not with the pack then she can,” he continues. With that, the shouting and discussion of Stiles seem to come to an end.

Stiles can't believe what she's hearing. How dare they question her commitment to the pack. How dare they say she's the one avoiding them. They’ve been ignoring her for months, yet it's somehow her fault. She tried to talk to them and spend time with them, but she was never invited. Why is Derek speaking so badly about her? He must really hate her. Stiles is yet again reduced to tears because of them. She can't keep doing this. It's not just about her anymore. She has other lives to consider and if she stays in this negative environment, she doesn't know what will happen. Carefully she retreats back down the stairs and to her car.

»»———｡･ﾟﾟ･ *✧･ﾟ✼  ﾟ･✧*･ ﾟﾟ･｡———-««

Stiles makes the decision that she's actually going to think about herself. She NEEDS to be selfish for once and accept that she cannot stay here and be happy. She’s clearly not welcome, so what's the point of staying. She grabs the black box she got from Oliver and retrieves the card he gave her months ago. She doesn't know why, but she trusts him.

**Stiles- 20:19 pm**

_‘Hey, Ollie it's Stiles. I've been thinking about what you said to me. I think I'm ready to learn more about my mom and myself. Can you come get me?’_

**Oliver- 20:20 pm**

_‘Stiles, It's taken you long enough to get in touch. I'm so happy that you're eventually thinking about yourself. I'll be there soon. Get everything you think you'll need and we’ll get going.’ _

Stiles knows that this could be a really bad decision, so she’s going to let Peter and Melissa know.

**Stiles- 20:22 pm**

_‘Peter, I need to leave Beacon Hills. I haven't told you but something happened a while ago. I think there's more about my life I need to learn about. And I think nows better than later. I can't be surrounded by all this negativity, not now that I'm pregnant. I think this is the best decision. I would really appreciate it if you came by so I can see you before I leave. Maybe bring Melissa with you?’_

**Peter- 20:22 pm**

_‘I'll be right there. I'll pick Melissa up on the way.’_

»»———｡･ﾟﾟ･ *✧･ﾟ✼  ﾟ･✧*･ ﾟﾟ･｡———-««

Peter and Melissa are at her house within 5 minutes, bombarding her with a load of questions. She sits them down in the living room and tells them everything. She tells them about Oliver, and her mom and about overhearing the pack talking about her. They still aren't fully convinced she's making a good decision. “Stiles, how do you know you can trust him?” Peter asks. “I don't know, I just have a feeling and right now I know I can't stay here and be happy. It's not healthy. I'm thinking about myself and my babies,” she tells him. “Then I'm coming with you, even if its just to make sure your safe,” Peter insists. “Okay, I'm alright with that,” she agrees. “I don't want anyone knowing where I'm going. But I promise I'll stay in contact and keep you update,” she tells Melissa, who's on the verge of tears. “Promise?” “Promise,” she replies pulling her into a hug.

She leaves everything they might be able to use to track her down. She leaves her phone, laptop, and car keys. Only grabbing the essentials. She packs a bag full of her clothes and shoes, another bag filled with her books and comics. Because she definitely can't leave them behind. She makes sure to grab her mom's diary and the money she's been saving for college. Stiles decides she's going to leave a letter to her dad and the pack, letting them know she's leaving but she's okay. It might prevent them trying to look for her. That's if they even care. Just as she's finished writing, there's a knock on the door. Peter’s the one that opens it and invites Oliver in.

“You ready to go Stiles?” he asks when he makes eye contact with her. “I think so, yeah,” she replies honestly. She ready to learn more about herself and her mother, and if Oliver is the one that can answer that, then yeah. “I'm coming along, to make sure she's safe and okay,” Peter buts in. Turning to him with a smile Oliver replies, “That's fine with me, the more the merrier.”

With a final hug, she tells Melissa, “I promise I'll keep in touch, I'll let you know everything that's happening. I'll send letters and when I get a new phone I'll call and text whenever I can.” Finally, a tear escapes from Melissa’s eyes as she replies, “I'm so happy you're finally thinking about yourself. Just please be safe and careful.” “I'll send you a message when we get to wherever we're going,” Peter tells her as he's finished putting Stiles’ bags in the car. He passes Melissa his keys so she can take his car to get home. Getting into the car she gives Melissa one last smile and wave before they’re driving away.

It's a quiet drive. She has no clue where she's going, but she hopes it's better than Beacon Hills. She hopes she can find happiness and belonging. As they pass the _‘Your now leaving Beacon Hills’_ sign, she places her hand on her stomach and whispers, “I promise I’ll do everything I can to keep you safe. I promise to try and be the best mom. It's just you and me vs the world.” Resting her head against the window, her hand somehow finds it was to the necklaces hanging around her neck. She closes eyes she dreams of a better place.

Here's to new beginnings...

»»———｡･ﾟﾟ･ *✧･ﾟ✼  ﾟ･✧*･ ﾟﾟ･｡———-««


	12. He Wasn't Man Enough…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to keep you waiting for a couple of days.   
> I'm thinking the next chapter should be Jackson's POV?  
> I hope this chapter was good enough and wasn't a letdown. There were so many ways it could have gone, so I hope the way I decided to write it is okay.  
> Enjoy :)

**Chapter 12**

_He wasn't man enough…_

**_Derek POV_ **

* * *

Derek asks himself the same questions every day. What was he thinking when he decided to bite a bunch of teenagers? Why did he think having hormonal teenagers around would be a good idea? The pack spend most of their time hanging out at the loft. It's become a routine. They come over straight after school, eat, hang out, be loud, and then leave way after the sun has set. He generally doesn't mind that they come over, except for recently. After the horrible argument he had with Stiles, he just wants to be alone.

Stiles hasn't been coming over as much, and when she does, she isn't the usual bubbly Stiles. She's quiet and reserved, standing at the back and not sharing her option. He HATES how different she’s become and he knows it's his fault. He’s a grown man and he took advantage of her and then pushed her way. He broke her heart. It wasn't like he meant for it to happen though. At the moment it felt right. He gifted her his mothers necklace, something that was so important to him. She was looking up at him through her eyelashes. Her big, beautiful brown eyes staring into his soul. Her warm, homely, scent surrounding him and taking over his senses. He gave in. He let down the guard he's been trying so hard to hold up since he met her in the woods. Derek allowed himself to have Stiles, just once. And then he lost her. He's an idiot.

He didn't mean to hurt her the way he did. He just freaked out. She’s a teenager, so fragile and breakable. She doesn't belong in his world. He'd just end up getting her hurt, or killed, he's dangerous and doesn't deserve happiness. He definitely doesn't deserve someone like Stiles. If only he thinks before he speaks, maybe Stiles would still be talking to him. If he had the courage to tell her the truth, maybe her smile would still light up the room, her laugh would continue to bring him so much joy. But her smile doesn't show anymore and her beautiful laugh is lost. If Derek was the alpha he was supposed to be, he wouldn't have to worry about Stiles’ life being at risk. If he could protect the people he loves, maybe he could get a second chance at happiness. But he's not. He’s weak. He doesn't deserve a mate and a happy ending.

He wished he was better with words. Stiles’ face when he told her to forget about that night, will forever haunt his mind. She looked humiliated. He really hates that Stiles doesn't see herself. She doesn't see how beautiful she is. She doesn't need to spend hours getting ready, she doesn't need a false personality. She's just Stiles. Stiles who is intelligent, selfless, sarcastic and has a beautiful heart and soul. Stiles who has porcelain white skin. Big brown eyes that change shade depending on the lighting. Small moles that are scattered across her body. Stiles isn't your average beauty, she's so much more.

But Derek didn't use his words. He made her think he didn't want her. That he was embarrassed by her. Stiles didn't give him time to explain, but he didn't force her to listen. He let her leave. He let her believe he regretted the special night they spent together. Truthfully Derek’s favourite times are when it's just him and Stiles hanging out, and the only thing he regrets about that night was letting Stiles go.

»»———｡･ﾟﾟ･ *✧･ﾟ✼  ﾟ･✧*･ ﾟﾟ･｡———-««

The pack are at the loft again watching some action movie Derek doesn't care about. Scott and Allison are wrapped up together in their usual armchair. Jackson is sitting on the two-seater with Lydia's head resting in his lap. Cora and Isaac are seated on the three-seater sharing a bowl of popcorn. Erica and Boyd are cuddling next to each other on the floor, surrounded by pillows and blankets. This is the very rare occasion that they're all relaxed and quiet. Derek feels a little awkward. There all coupled up and basking in each others company. He’s just sat in the corner reading some random book he picked up.

The moment is ruined when there's a frantic knocking on the loft door. No one else seems to take interested so Derek's the one that gets up to answer it. When opening the door he definitely wasn't expecting a very distraught looking Sheriff Stilinski. “Sheriff is everything okay,” Derek ask as he moves aside so he can come in. “Is Stiles here?” he asks as his eyes scan around the loft, trying to seek her out. “No, why what's wrong?” Ohh god what's happened?

“Did any of you see Stiles in school?” The sheriff asks the pack. “We don't really see her in school anymore, so we wouldn't know,” Scott replies. “I usually see her hanging out in the library, but I haven't seen her in school for a while,” Jackson tells the Sheriff. “She was off last week, apparently she was sick,” he informs them. “When was the last time you saw her?” Derek asks. “I've been working a lot lately, it's been a bit rough at home. We had an argument and now I haven't seen her in a few days.” The Sheriff has a guilty look on his face. “I'm sure she’s okay,” Scott says, flashing his usual puppy smile. “I wouldn't be that worried if I hadn't found the note she left me,” he moves to sit down on one of the sofas. “I think Stiles has left, and I don't think she's coming back.” This caught everyone's attention. “What note?” Derek asks, trying to keep calm and not overthink the situation. The sheriff reaches into his pocket and retrieves a small piece of paper, he passes it to Derek and hangs his head in shame.

_Dad,_

_Lately, everything has been falling apart and I don't think I can fix it. So much has happened these past few months and I don't know how much more I can take before it breaks me. I don't have anyone to talk to about it either. The pack don't seem to need me or really want me around. I don't spend time with them anymore, they just hang out together, I'm always alone._

_I tried so hard to fit, to be part of the pack. I'm not blaming them for not including me. I think a part of me always knew I wasn't really pack. I guess it's because I'm human and don't really feel the bond that they do. It just hurts to see them so happy, and them not even notice I'm not there. I'm happy though, that Scott has made new friends and feels part of a family, even if it is without me._

_I hate the thought of just leaving you behind, but after everything that's happened, I can't stay. Something happened, something that's gonna change my life and I think the best thing to do would be to leave. I have a friend that's gonna look after me, so please don't worry too much. I'm not alone, someones gonna be looking out for me. If I stayed in Beacon Hills, I don't think I could be happy. I was offered the opportunity to try again and I took it. I thought about myself so please don't be mad._

_Please don't come looking for me. Please let me have time to heal and have time for myself. If and when I'm ready, I'll come back. Promise you'll stay safe and keep healthy, don't eat too much fast food._

_-Stiles_

The note is passed around to each member of the pack. Derek was the first to read it, and his heart is broken. Stiles left because she was alone and had no one there for her. She's part of the pack and none of them noticed how sad she was. She's left and might never come back. The pack remain quiet after they've read her note, either because of guilt or because they're confused. It's Scott that's first to break the silence, “We’ve got to go find her, apologise and make her come home.” With a scoff, Jackson replies, “Did you not read the note at all McCall? She doesn't want us to go looking for her. After everything you've done you should at least let her try to be happy.” “She doesn't actually mean it, shes just having a moment,” Lydia says, even though no one asked. “GOD Shut up Lydia,” Jackson shouts, causing Lydia to pull back with shock.

“I don't know how none of you didn't notice just how sad she actually was. When you threw me that welcome home party, did you even notice she left? Did any of you’s care that she wasn't with us at school? God, she always looked miserable.” Jackson never hated Stiles, he just pretended to hate her. He actually admired her, even though he'd never admit it out loud. She doesn't care what people think about her, she’s just herself. She never plays a fake character, she stays true to herself. Stiles doesn't have to belittle people to make herself feel better, she’s selfless and kind. Ever since she stood up for Scott, even though she embarrassed the crap out of him, she gained his respect. He was a jerk and she stood up to him, unlike everyone else. “I asked her why she was so closed off, she brushed it off and said she was okay. I didn't need to be a wolf to know she was lying.” Everyone is looking at him like he's speaking a different language. “I'm glad she left. I'm glad she started thinking about herself. The only thing I'm dreading is not having her around when the next supernatural creature comes to town,” Jackson says as he gets up, grabbing his jacket and walking to the door. “You're all so selfish. You were all too busy thinking about yourself, that you didn't see just how bad she was. This isn't a pack and without Stiles, I think your pretty screwed.” With that Jackson turns and leaves. The pack were stunned to silence, left to think about what just happened.

»»———｡･ﾟﾟ･ *✧･ﾟ✼  ﾟ･✧*･ ﾟﾟ･｡———-««

They tried to look for anything that could lead them to where Stiles might be. However, they found nothing. They looked around her room, Danny and the police teamed up to try and look through CCTV, but they found nothing. Everyone just wants Stiles to come home so they could talk to her and apologize. Try to make everything better, but it was too late.

Most of the pack and the Sheriff are at the loft trying to think of what else they could do. Their brainstorming ideas when a voice from behind them says, “You know, I'm gone for less than a week and something happens.” Peter and Melissa are standing next to each other, which already is confusing. Peter hasn't been seen for days and now he just rocks up like its nothing. “Where the hell have you been,” Derek asks with a hiss. “Ohh you know here and there. When I was driving back into town, I bumped into Melissa and she updated me on what's happening,” he informs them with a sarcastic smile. “Such a shame, I liked Stiles.” Derek can't hold himself back, he charges forward and grabs Peter, “IF YOUR NOT GOING TO HELP, YOU CAN LEAVE!” he yells. “Have you may be considered she left for a reason? She doesn't want you to find her,” Peter says back calmly. “I have to do something, we failed her as a pack and now she’s gone,” Derek replies, pushing down the wave of emotions he's feeling. “Derek, let her go. Let her have time to heal and have time to herself,” Peter says reassuringly. Peter and Melissa walking further into the loft, sitting down and quietly watch as the everyone packs away the research. Mission find Stiles has come to an end. If they could do anything for Stiles, they would let her be happy, even without them.

Everyone is quietly discussing random topics. Peter and Melissa are strangely getting along, it's weird. Suddenly Scott and Allison come barging into the loft. “So we were going through Stiles’ stuff again, making sure we didn't miss anything and you’ll never guess what we found,” Scott rushed out as he makes his way to sit with everyone. “Stiles is pregnant,” Scott tells them as he holds out a small ultrasound photo. “We found it in a small black box she had hidden under her bed,” Scott continues like he didn't just announce something huge. Derek can't breathe. Stiles is pregnant. Is it his baby? It has to be... right? Before he can keep thinking someone shouting breaks him out of his thoughts.

“SCOTT, how dare you go through her things,” Melissa says, reaching for the scan and snatching it out of his hand. Scott looks like he's just been smacked. “What? I was just trying to find something that might help us find her,” Scott says. “She doesn't want to be found,” Melissa tells him. “I'm just trying to help,” Scott replied, trying to defend himself. “Well it's too late for that now,” Melissa says sarcastically. “Melissa, what's going on,” the Sheriff asks, just as confused as everyone else it. Melissa doesn't look as sweet as usual, she looks kind of mad. She sighs before she being to talk. “I was the only one who knew she's pregnant. She came to me and I went with her for the scan. It's twins. She didn't have anyone else to tell. You were all too busy ignoring her to notice.” Everyone was quiet, process everything they've just been told. “Why didn't you tell me?” The Sheriff asks her. Scoffing she replies, “Your the last person who has the right to question what I was thinking. She didn't want anyone to know so I respected her decision.” “What else do you know? She obviously came to you for help, so you must know more,” he asks with a harsh undertone.

“She came to me the day you argued. She told me everything. She just broke down and told me everything that happened throughout the last few months. She told me how no one talked to her or asked her to hang out. She told me about the endless research she does for this pack and gets nothing but harsh comments in return. You all basically telling her she was useless and what she does it easy. She told me about you and her arguing, she told you how much she needed you, yet you still left her,” Melissa’s eyes are tracking over each person in the loft. “She told me that ALL of you forgot her birthday. You held Jackson a welcome back party instead.” “We forgot her birthday,” Scott says looking like he's about to cry. “ALL of you forgot her birthday, ALL of you stopped talking to her, and so she left. She's pregnant and she had to leave to have a chance of being happy and staying healthy. It was too hard for her to stay and just continued to be ignored.” Melissa does not look angry, she looks disappointed. She turns directly to Scott as she says, “Your supposed to be best friends, you were inseparable. You became friends when she stuck up for you and stayed by your side. She was there for you when you needed her, she never asked for anything in return. Yet you took her for granted and didn't return the favour. You became so blinded by teenage love that you forgot about Stiles, your family.” Melissa looks heartbroken. “I didn't raise you to be like this Scott. I'm so happy that you found someone to love, first love is always so special. But you should never forget the people who were there for you before you were ‘popular’.” With that Melissa gets up and turns to leave. Peter following behind her.

Everyone is gobsmacked. They forgot her birthday. The pushed her out and made her feel unwanted. Stiles is pregnant and is going through it alone. Wow, they call themselves a pack?

»»———｡･ﾟﾟ･ *✧･ﾟ✼  ﾟ･✧*･ ﾟﾟ･｡———-««

 


	13. Where Do Broken Hearts Go…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that I'm not posing chapters as often as I did when I started. This week going to be pretty busy, so I don't know when it will next be updated. But I'll try to get another one added this week :)   
> I'm thinking the next chapter should be an update on Stiles? Or maybe Olivers POV? Also, should Jackson stay with Stiles or go back home? 
> 
> Enjoy:)

**Chapter 13**

**_Where do broken hearts go…_ **

**_Jackson POV_ **

* * *

Jackson knew that something had changed when he got back to Beacon Hills. Something just felt different. And he was right just like always. It was fairly obvious that Stiles wasn't round as much, and he was going to find out why. However, it was proving to be rather difficult. Stiles was quiet at school and pretty much avoided them as much as possible. Skipping lunches and leaving classes before anyone could stop her. She was never at pack nights and when she did turn up to pack meeting she stood at the back and didn't say a word. As soon as the meeting was over she left.

Despite her best attempt to avoid them, she couldn't keep hidden forever. Jackson followed her one day after their history lesson and found out she’s been spending her time in the library. It was then that he learnt the pack were a bunch of idiots. They were leaving Stiles out and forgetting to include her in everything they did. When he eventually learnt what was going on, he couldn't believe he didn't figure it out himself. It was obvious. Stiles always looked sad with a hint of loneliness in her eyes. When he learnt how she was feeling and how she thought that the pack didn't need her anymore, he couldn't help but be annoyed. Stiles was the reason he's not still running around as a killer lizard, or worse, dead. She came crashing into the warehouse, bringing Lydia and saving his life. Without Stiles the pack is screwed, she the glue that keeps everyone together and the reason most of them are still alive. She might be a human but she thinks before running into dangerous situations, unlike the everyone else. They think they're invincible because they have claws and fangs, Stiles has the knowledge. She'd do anything for the people she loves, and they’re pushing her away.

They’re all at a pack night when Jackson decides to ask them about Stiles, ask why she hasn't been around as much. However, he definitely wasn't expecting the answers he was given. Everyone was defensive and acting like he offended them. It was shocking how blind they were to the situation. Her best friend didn't even notice she wasn't around, and that really bothered him. He was irritated by how selfish they were being and suddenly it turned into an argument. It ended as quickly as it began, Derek using his alpha voice to force them into submission, forcing the conversation about Stiles to come to an end.

Jackson hadn't seen Stiles in a couple of days and he started to think something was wrong. He hadn't seen her at school. He tried not to think about it but he didn't have a good feeling about it. He decided he was going to drop by her house after school, to make sure she was okay. However, he didn't have a chance before he was getting dragged to have movie night at the loft by Lydia.

It was going as it usually does. They watch some random action movie picked by Erica and just relax. Everything seemed normal until a very flustered and distraught looking Sheriff Stilinski turned up at the loft door. He told them that Stiles had left Beacon Hills and might not be coming back. Now everyone has the nerve to act like they care about Stiles. Like they want her to come home and be with them. Yet when she was here and alone at home, they didn't give her a second thought. They are ridiculous.

»»———｡･ﾟﾟ･ *✧･ﾟ✼  ﾟ･✧*･ ﾟﾟ･｡———-««

Melissa lets the pack know exactly what Stiles was going through and how awful they were to her. She definitely doesn't hold back. Jackson already had some knowledge of what Stiles was experiencing but he really didn't know all of that. She must have been so lonely, and with everyone forgetting her birthday it just made things worse. On top of all that she's also pregnant, Jackson definitely wasn't expecting that. There's a lot of questions Jackson wants answers to. Whos the dad? Is this the main reason she left? He should have gone to visit her sooner, maybe he could have changed her mind and stopped her from leaving.

After learning the reasons for Stiles to leave, they decided to take a step back and stop. They accept that she doesn't want to be found and when she's ready she’ll let them know. When Peter comes back with Melissa, Jackson isn't convinced that they're now magically friends. Like, come on, their talking to each other. After Peter went rough alpha and threatened to kill Melissa, they were awkward around each other. Apparently not anymore and Jackson wants to know why.

»»———｡･ﾟﾟ･ *✧･ﾟ✼  ﾟ･✧*･ ﾟﾟ･｡———-««

He decides to take it upon himself to talk to Peter and Melissa. He has a feeling they know more about the situation then their letting on, and he's going to find out. He planned to meet with Peter and then just ask him straight up. That's exactly what he did. He meets up with Peter and Melissa after school at some coffee shop. “So I'm just going to get straight to the point,” Jackson says before he's even sat down. “How forward of you,” Peter replies accompanied with his sly smile.

“Where's Stiles?” Jackson says bluntly. Neither look surprised he’s asking them. If he wasn't so convinced they know something, he’d be doubting himself. “Now Jackson, what are you talking about?” Peter says in his usual sarcastic tone. “Don't act stupid Peter, it's not a good look on you,” Jackson can't be bothered with Peter trying to act stupid. “Look, I’m not going to find her and make her come home. If anything I'm glad she left, I’m glad she got away and is putting herself first.” It's clear that neither Peter or Melissa were expecting Jackson to say that. They probably thought he was going to throw around a couple of sarcastic remarks, talk badly about her and then leave. “I know I’m probably the last person you expected to care that Stiles left, but I do. After everything she did to help me. Even if she locked me in a van to try and stop me from killing people. Even if she did run me over with that stupid jeep, she brought Lydia over and saved my life. Without her, I’d either be dead or still a killing lizard.” This is the most Jackson had talked in a while, and he's on a roll. “When I came back I was surprised with how much she wasn't around. When I asked her about it she told me a little about what she was going through. I confronted the pack about them ignoring her and I was surprised with how much it annoyed me, none of them seemed to notice what they were doing,” Jackson finally finished his rant and falls backwards in his chair.

It's Melissa that's next to speak. “Stiles came and told me everything the night she had the argument with her dad. After that, she came to me whenever she needed me. Peter and I were the only ones that knew truly what she was going through. She told us she was leaving, and we do know where she is. You can't tell the others though, she wants to be left alone. After everything that's happened, it's the best decision for her. She's safe and okay.” He's glad Stiles at least had someone there for her, someone by her side. “I want to go and see her,” Jackson tells them. Melissa gives Peter a look and he just replies with a huff. “I'll ask her but I can't promise she’ll want to see you,” Peter tells him as he gets his phone out his pocket. He sends her a text and they order some coffee and wait for her reply.

It's about 5 minutes later when Peter's phone finally pings. The small smile that forms on Peters could mean her reply is either good or bad. “Looks like it's your lucky day Jackson, she said yes,” Peter tells him finally looking at him. “I'm going back to see her tomorrow, so you can come with me,” Peter tells him. “Okay. Yeah, I’ll come with you,” Jackson replies without even thinking about it. “All right, what time is best for you?” “Well since it's a Saturday and I’ll need to let everyone know I'm leaving for a couple of days. How about 2 PM?” “Alright, 2 PM. Don't be late.” With that Jackson says a quick goodbye and makes his way to the loft. It's better telling everyone now that later, especially Lydia.

»»———｡･ﾟﾟ･ *✧･ﾟ✼  ﾟ･✧*･ ﾟﾟ･｡———-««

He told everyone he was going on an extended weekend trip with a few of his friends from London. His lie was that they’re backpacking around American and he's meeting them someplace for a little catch-up. Most of them believe it and go back to what they were doing. Lydia, however, is being difficult. “If their backpacking around America, won't they be coming here?” Lydia says in her ‘what aren't you telling me’ voice. “They're going to the more know places Lydia, like normal tourist places, not some small town.” He doesn't have time to argue with her. He still needs to tell Derek and his parents, however, they probably won't be as hard to convince. “It's not like I'm moving away again, I'm just going for a short trip. You won't even notice I'm gone,” he tells her. “Promise you won't be gone for too long?” she asks wrapping her arms around him. “I'll try,” he responds, earning a pout and evil eyes from her. She stomps away towards where Cora and Erica are sitting. He lets her go and tries to locate Derek, who is supposed to be somewhere upstairs.

When he eventually finds Derek he definitely wasn't expecting him to be sitting in the office, holding a small picture and staring at it with the saddest emotion on his face. Jackson knows exactly what Derek's looking at. Its Stiles’ scan. Suddenly it all makes sense. Derek and Stiles never had the best relationship, but they used to talk and once in awhile Stiles would get a small smile from the grumpy Derek. Even though Derek's usually anger and grumpy he's been worse since Jacksons been back and maybe it has something to do with Stiles. Derek also had the worst reaction when they found out Stiles left, he began to be closed off and more quiet than usual. And when they found out she was pregnant, he looked like someone just tore his heart out. Derek is the father of Stiles’ babies.

Jacksons been standing there for too long and now it looks like he's creepy watching him. Making his presence known with a cough it draws Derek out of his trance and he put the picture into his jeans pocket as he stands to greet him. Jacksons going to let the whole situation go and pretend he doesn't know Derek's real secret. Maybe Derek does care about Stiles. He looked so sad as he sat looking at the small scan. “I just came to tell you, I'm going away for a couple of days. I'm meeting up with some friends from London. I shouldn't be gone for too long, but I just wanted to let you know.” “Okay, thanks for telling me. Stay safe and call if something bad happens,” Derek replies simply with hardly any emotion. Jackson gives a quick goodbye to Derek and everyone else and makes his way home to tell his parents and pack his clothes.

»»———｡･ﾟﾟ･ *✧･ﾟ✼  ﾟ･✧*･ ﾟﾟ･｡———-««

Like he expected his parents were easily convinced. Jackson packs everything he’ll need and does his last minute checks while he's waiting for Peter to pick him up. He’s glad Stiles trusts him enough to allow him to visit and know where she is. He's going to make sure to thank her for everything she did for him, and let her know he's there for her.

Peter pulls up right on time. Once everything is put into the boot of the car, Jackson gets in and sends Lydia a quick text letting her know he's leaving. He doesn't get a reply, she's still in a mood with him.

“I'm telling you now, If you do anything to hurt Stiles or make her any sadder then she already is, you'll not make it back to Beacon Hills,” Peter tells him seriously. “I won't, I promise I'm not going to be nasty,” Jackson replies honestly. “Okay good. Let's get going, It's a long drive.” With that, he pulls out the drive and they start their journey to god knows where.

»»———｡･ﾟﾟ･ *✧･ﾟ✼  ﾟ･✧*･ ﾟﾟ･｡———-««


	14. Begin Again…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being so patient and understanding ♡ Sorry for keeping you all waiting.  
> I know this chapter is a bit short and isn't very informing but I'm thinking its more of an introduction/filler for whats to come next.  
> I'm planning on the next chapter to be Stiles experience meeting Rosa and learning more about Ollie.  
> I'm wondering what you think about Derek knowing about the babies. Should he continue thinking the babies are his or should something happen to make him believe otherwise?  
> I'm also up for suggestions on where Stiles is moving too. I don't have a specific idea on where Oliver and Rosa live, so let me know your idea!  
> Enjoy :)

**Chapter 14**

_Begin Again…_

**_Oliver POV_ **

* * *

When Oliver was sent to watch over Stiles, he definitely wasn't expecting things to be so different. For starters, Stiles is very aware of the supernatural and is in a pack, mostly consisting of werewolves. She’s also changed a lot, and not just because she's grown up. He remembers Stiles being a small, bubbly child, always full of energy, bouncing off the walls and yelling at the top of her lungs. She would talk to anyone no matter who they were, she even held a conversation with Mr Evans, which is something no one does. Stiles could bring the best out of everyone, she just trails happiness wherever she went. That's why when Oliver first caught a glimpse of her, he hardly recognised her. Yes, it's been years since he last saw her, but there's something different about her. Those infamous brown eyes don't have the same brightness as they used to. With further investigating he learns that the so-called ‘pack’ she's involved with, are a bunch of idiots.

At first, he just thought it was Stiles that was choosing to spend time alone. However, the more he hangs around and observes her, the more he understands what's actually going on. It's not Stiles that's choosing to be alone. It's the pack not giving her any other option but to be alone. They spent time together, without her. Her so-called ‘best friend’ is never around, he's always hanging around with the girl that has black hair. He overhears Stiles on multiple occasions asking her fellow pack mates if they're doing anything this week. Most of the time she receives the basic answer. It's a hum of acknowledgement and then “yeah, the ‘packs’ hanging out, it was panned a while ago,” and that's the end of the conversation. No invite. No making other plans that involve Stiles. Nothing. Now Oliver isn't really known for getting angry or being easily annoyed, but seeing the girl he’s known since she was a baby, hurt, that annoys him.

»»———｡･ﾟﾟ･ *✧･ﾟ✼  ﾟ･✧*･ ﾟﾟ･｡———-««

The first time Oliver talks to Stiles it was an accident. He overheard her talking about the Leprechaun running around Beacon Hills and wanted to know where she was rushing off to, so he followed her. He thought he was being sneaky and that she wouldn't spot him. However, he was so very wrong. She was darting around the shop, hastily collecting things that will get rid of Leprechauns, and he gets too close. She spots him and he just freezes. It turned out better than expected. He eventually gave Stiles an incite into what her life can be like, as well as talk to her again. This close up he got to see just how much she has changed. She looked so much like Claudia.

He follows her after she leaves the store and finds out that she is, in fact, going to find the Leprechaun. What he sees thought when he gets there is absolute chaos. He can't believe this group of people call themselves a pack, they're a mess. People are everywhere. Some are lying on the floor, some are trapped behind trees and some are attempting to charge at the Leprechaun, who effortlessly is running circles around them. There is no teamwork. It's only when Stiles turns up that things start to calm down. She knows exactly what she's doing and handles the situation calmly and without any violence. It's going well until an arrow comes by hurling towards the Leprechaun, catching Stiles’ arm on its way. The arrow is stopped before its anywhere near the Leprechaun and he’s darting off to confront the person who fired it. The person responsible is standing off to the side, its the girl Scott's always around. Before long Stiles has convinced the Leprechaun to leave without any more trouble. She’s human and she did better than any of the Werewolves or Hunters. What really shocks Oliver is the response from the pack. They yell at her and blame her for their mistakes. They are the ones that charge in without knowing what to expect, but they still find a way to blame her. Unbelievable.

It's after this event that he notices just how ungrateful they are for Stiles. She does all of the research for them but never gets any credit for it. She gets left out and ignored more times then she's actually talked to. It's not a pack at all, their all too selfish to care about each other.

It can't get any worse, right? WRONG! Things take a turn for the worst when its Stiles’ birthday. She spends most of it with a woman named Melissa, who turns out to be Scott's mother. She’s nice and actually spends time talking and listening to Stiles. He overheard Stiles telling Melissa she's off to a party. Maybe it's a party for Stiles and the pack are gonna redeem themselves for being so awful. While she's out he sneaks in and delivers his own present for her. He thought maybe gifting her some of her mother's old things, would give her more insight into her life.

He's waiting for her to get home, just to make sure she's okay. He expects her to be gone longer but when she pulls up an hour after she left, his heart breaks. She's been crying. There's mascara running down her face and her eyes are puffy. Whatever happened at that stupid party definitely wasn't good. Before he gets a chance to figure out what really happened, Stiles is back out of the house and heading back into her car. Out of curiosity and worry, he follows after her, keeping his distance. Turns out she's heading to the loft that the alpha of the pack lives. Trusting she'll be okay, he leaves, deciding now will be the best time to go home and fill Rosa in. 

»»———｡･ﾟﾟ･ *✧･ﾟ✼  ﾟ･✧*･ ﾟﾟ･｡———-««

Oliver leaves Beacon Hills that night. He get's a bit caught up when an unexpected Vampire Coven passes through and causes some trouble. Because of this, he’s at home longer than expected. It’s been over a month and Oliver's planning on going back in a couple of days. That's until he receives a text from Stiles finally accepting his offer. Something really bad must have happened for Stiles to not only get in contact with him but also ask for him to pick her up.

The first thing he does it informing Rosa on what's happening, and that he's going to pick Stiles up and bring her to see them. He knows exactly where Rosa will be, she has the same routine every day. She's in the rose garden, relaxing quietly, bonding with nature and keeping herself centred. She senses him but doesn't bother moving. “Stiles just text me asking me to go and pick her up. She’s ready to learn,” Oliver explains to Rosa. She slowly opens her eyes, taking a deep breath and giving him her usual sweet smile. “That's wonderful. I'm so excited to see her again, there's so much for her to learn.” “I'm going now to pick her up,” Oliver informs her. “Be safe Ollie and don't keep me waiting too long, it's already been long enough,” Rosa closes her eyes again and goes back to her meditating and relaxing.

»»———｡･ﾟﾟ･ *✧･ﾟ✼  ﾟ･✧*･ ﾟﾟ･｡———-««

It takes him less than half an hour to get back to Beacon Hills and pick up his car. Teleporting is so convenient sometimes. He picks up his Jeep and makes his way to Stiles’ home. Upon knocking on the door he wasn't expecting a middle ages man with bright blue eyes and light brown hair to answer the door. “You must be Oliver. The person I've heard nothing about, until now,” the man says in a low voice. “Yes, I'm here to pick up Stiles,” he replies calmly. Making his way inside the house, he scans the room to locate Stiles. Making eyes contact with her he says, “You ready to go Stiles?” She gives him a small smile and replies, “I think so, yeah.” She starts making her way to the door. The man who answered the door speaks next, “I'm coming along, to make sure she's safe and okay.” Oliver doesn't know who this man is, but he seems positive that he's coming, and he isn't going to accept anything else. He's coming with them to make sure Stiles is safe. Oliver can respect that. “That's fine with me, the more the merrier,” he tells him with an honest smile.

He learns that the strange man is called Peter. They both transfer the little belonging Stiles is bringing, into the car. Stiles gives another goodbye to Melissa, their both struggling to hold back the tears. Something has definitely happened for everything to be so sad. He wonders where her father is or if anyone else knows that Stiles is leaving. But by the way Stiles looks sadder and more defeated then she did when he left, it doesn't look very positive. Oliver isn't going to push for information, Stiles will tell him when she's ready.

»»———｡･ﾟﾟ･ *✧･ﾟ✼  ﾟ･✧*･ ﾟﾟ･｡———-««


	15. Heart Is A Weapon…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for keeping you all waiting a long time. But this chapters pretty long and contains a lot of information, so I hope it was worth the wait :)  
> New character information and their 'inspired' looks. 
> 
> Denali Pack:  
> Rosa Danali - (Leader/Alpha) Green Witch - Julie Walters  
> Sebastian Denali - Werepanther - George Clooney  
> Oliver - Warlock - Kit Harington  
> Penelope - Druid - Emma Stone  
> Blake - Werewolf - Theo James  
> Malachi Asola - Werefox - Roshon Fegan  
> Sienna Asola - Werefox - Zendaya  
> Isabelle Evans - (Sebastian's younger sister) Werepanther - Ashley Judd  
> Nicholas Evans - Werewolf - Jeffrey Dean Morgan

**Chapter 15**

_Heart is a weapon..._

* * *

Stiles thought that nothing could surprise her anymore, not after learning that Werewolves and supernatural stuff is real. However, when something supernatural happens, she struggles to keep up that mentality. When Stiles first met Ollie, she knew that he wasn't just some person sent to watch her. He had to be more than a human. Nothings normal anymore. She was absolutely certain she'd be ready for whatever Ollie is gonna tell her. Maybe?

»»———｡･ﾟﾟ･ *✧･ﾟ✼  ﾟ･✧*･ ﾟﾟ･｡———-««

Stiles doesn't remember falling asleep, the last thing she remembers is being in the car. It definitely doesn't feel like she's in a car. Maybe she dreamt the whole thing. Maybe she's still at home in Beacon Hills. Taking a deep breath she opens her eyes. It's like a weight is lifted off her shoulders when she realises she isn't in her room. “Ohh thank god,” she mumbles to herself, flopping back down in the bed. Stiles already feels so much better not being in Beacon Hills. Wait, where is she?

Sitting up and rubbing her eyes, she takes a look around she realises she has absolutely no idea where she is. Is she alone? Is Peter still here? Is he okay? The ceilings are high with dark wooden beams. The [room](https://www.instagram.com/p/BLOPHM-h6Cb/) itself is bright with cream walls and a light stone fireplace. The large white windows allow for natural light to pour in and illuminate the room. It’s cosy and makes her feel safe. 

She decides its best to just go and find out, instead of staying in bed and panicking. When she gets up she realises she's in silk navy blue pyjamas. This is getting worse by the minute. Where are her clothes? How did she get into pyjamas? She makes her way towards the door and takes a deep breath, preparing herself for the worst. However, she's greeted by yet another brightly lit area. Taking quick glances around, something on the right-hand side catches her eyes. There is a huge [window](https://freshome.com/2011/11/29/36-cozy-window-seats-and-bay-windows-with-a-view/). The view outside is beautiful. There are trees, all different shades of green and brown. The area gives a peaceful feeling that settles right in the centre of her soul. It's breathtaking. The walls surrounding the window are covered in books, some look more used than others. Below the window is a window-seat. There's a variety of throw-pillows and blankets covering it, making it look so inviting. This is the perfect place to sit and read. To escape from reality. 

Shaking her head, she forces herself to continue her investigation, she needs to know where she is. Walking towards the [landing](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/481674122643308524/) she takes in the windows that reach the top of the ceiling. Taking a peek over the balcony she spots two people, a boy and a girl, huddled together talking quietly to each other. Somehow it's like they sense she’s there, because both their heads shoot up to look at her. “She's awake,” the girl shouts. Before Stiles can process what's happening, a few more people are entering the room. She spots Peter and Ollie instantly. “What the hell is happening,” Stile blunts out, mentally kicking herself for having no filter. Some of the people below her let out low chuckles. “Stiles, why don't you come down and we can talk about everything,” Peter says, offering her a reassuring smile. Stiles trust Peter so she cautiously walks down the stairs to the group of unfamiliar faces. A girl with long red hair, similar to Lydia's, says, “Would you like something to eat? Something to drink?” “I am kind of hungry,” Stiles replies. “I'm Penelope, but people usually just call me Pen,” she says, flashing a bright smile. “Stiles,” she replies back. “I know. I'll go get you something to eat,” Pen says before turning to leave. Well, that was strange.

After a couple of minutes, Stiles has been introduced to the other people in the room. The man that was originally in the living room with Penelope is Blake. He's got light brown hair and a small amount of stubble on his face. He’s ridiculously good looking and if Stiles wasn't so stuck on Derek, maybe he’d catch her eye. The older man that is the definition of a silver fox, is Sebastian. He has a head full of silvery-grey hair, also accompanied with a silver beard. Penelope came back not long after she left, offering Stiles a cheese and tomato sandwich with a bottle of cold water. They seem nice, at least from first impressions.

Stiles is just finishing the delicious sandwich when everyone’s conversations come to a stop and someone new walks into the room. She’s an older woman, with short crazy blonde hair. Her dress is a vibrant splash of colourful flowers. She's wearing a friendly, bright smile on her face as she makes her way towards Stiles. “Stiles, It's been too long,” she says in a thick British accent and with a tone dripping with happiness. She doesn't give Stiles a chance to process what's happening before she's pulling her up and engulfing her in a hug. The hug is warm and welcoming, like a mothers hug. If the whole situations weren't so strange, she would totally appreciate it. “I'm sorry hunny. This is probably very confusing. I'm Rosa,” the woman says, pulling back from the hug but still holding onto Stiles’ arms. “Kinda,” Stiles replies. “How about we go to the library and I'll explain everything,” Rosa says, not losing the kindness in her face. “Yeah, that would be great,” Stiles replies. “Everyone else stays here, I'm sure she doesn't want a crowd of people there when she finds out something life-changing,” Rosa says with a serious tone. “I want Peter and Ollie there,” Stiles blurts out. “Of course dear, no problem.” With that, they make their way to the library.

»»———｡･ﾟﾟ･ *✧･ﾟ✼  ﾟ･✧*･ ﾟﾟ･｡———-««

The [library](https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/AVnxV6h4ztxpp0uPkn5PxGf5lykQNWHuhx05khvH_4STbzvvK1c4Z1s/) is very different from the rest of the house. From what Stiles has seen, it's bright and filled with whites and beiges. This room is filled with natural woods, there are a stone fireplace in the middle and bookcases covering the walls. “We got this built in when we were running out of space,” Rosa tells her, as she guides them to some seats. “Now, I know that what I’m going to tell you will probably be very unbelievable. I’m not expecting you to take this information and be exceptionally happy, but I want you to be open-minded and not shut out it out and run,” Rosa’s still smiling at her like she's trying to keep her calm. Stiles’ eyes flick towards Peter, who gives her a reassuring smile and nod of the head. “Okay” Stiles replies turning to Rosa.

“First of all your probably really confused on where you are, as when you arrived you were asleep. You in Seattle,” Rosa tells her. Stiles’ face must have done something strange because Rosa gives a short laugh and continues, “I’ll all make sense soon.”

Rosa takes a breath, reaches for Stiles' hands and begins to tell her story, “I'll start right at the beginning to make it easier for you. So I’m a Witch, a Green Witch to be precise. I work mainly with nature-based and earth orientated witchcraft. We can connect with nature and are strongest when surrounded by nature. I met your mother when she was 20, and I could already tell she was special. We became close because we were so alike. Your mother could influence the elements, its very rare and it's hard to develop. She was a hard worker and never gave up, promising to only use her powers for good. Which she did. We worked together and went against all kinds of creatures. She met your father and I met Sebastian. We calmed down, were less focused on trying to fix the world. We still protected out towns but she moved to Beacon Hills and I stayed here in Seattle.”

“I slowly started to form my own pack. We met Ollie first. Gosh, he was so lost and hurt. He escaped a very close call with a Demon that was roaming around. It nearly killed him. But somehow he found us and we managed to save him. He’s a Warlock. To sum it up, Warlocks are hybrids of Angels and Demons, incredibly powerful and have a lot of abilities. One skill is teleportation. It's how you got here so quickly, he just teleported you all here. Much better than sitting in a car for two days. I'm sure Ollie can tell you everything later if you're interested.” Stiles is struggling to keep calm, its a lot of new information to be taking in.

Rosa allows Stiles a few seconds to process the information before continuing with her story. “Then we met the Asola twins, who I'm sure you'll meet later. They were 10 when we found them. They were abandoned by their pack and trying to outrun Hunters who were after them. Malachi and Sienna are Werefoxes, but because they were born on a black moon and are twins, they have extra gifts. We taught them how to fully shift into foxes and tap into their gifts. They are extraordinary at telepathy and influencing other people's emotions. Just like foxes they are mischievous and trickster. However, they have pure hearts and will do anything to protect the people they love.” Rosa’s eyes are soft when talking about them.

“Sebastian's sister Isabelle and her husband Nicholas Evans came along not long after, looking for a change of scenery. I didn't expect them to stay, but here we are. Isabelle is a Werepanther just like Sebastian, both are able to fully shift. Her husband Nicholas is a werewolf, and can also fully shift. Isabelle softened the hard shell Nicholas has and they're perfect for each other.”

“Finally came along Blake and then Penelope followed not long after. Blake also a Werewolf and has mastered the skill of fully shifting. Penelope is our pack druid. I think that she was drawn to us. Our pack was incomplete and then she came along and everything felt better.”

“Everything was going well. I was happy and your mother was happy. God, I’ve never seen Claudia was so content when she found out she was pregnant with you. Her brown eyes shone brightly after you were born. You were her whole world. She would always bring you around to see us. You were filled with energy, you ran before learning to crawl or walk. I always knew you’d be more than a human, so much more.” Suddenly Rosa’s happy smile turned slightly sad. “When your mother got sick, you still never failed to put a smile on her face. The last thing she asked me was to make sure you lived a happy, fulfilled life. To protect you at all costs, which we did. We were always checking up on you. I promised her that I’d tell you everything, so that's what I'm doing.” Stiles is sure she’s crying, but she refuses to stop listening.

“She left a bunch of her diaries for you to read. She also left letters for you, that she wrote whilst in hospital. I'm sure they’ll explain everything better. When she had you, Claudia did extensive research on what you might be. She always knew you had a spark but there was always something more. You were born on a blood moon, to a polish mother that could influence the elements. She gave me all her research and I’m ready to train you whenever you're ready. I know it's a lot of information to take in, so you have all the time you need.” Rosa squeezes her hand and gives Stiles a smile.

Rosa pulls a tissue out of thin air and wipes her tears away. For the first time EVER Stiles is completely speechless. Attempting to pull herself together she says, “Thank You for explaining everything, for letting me into your home. Thank You for telling me about my mom. Dad doesn't really talk about her, it's hard for him, so I don't push.” A new flood of tears escape from her eyes and Rosa pulls Stiles in for a hug “You don't have to thank me, Stiles. Your mother was my best friends, she was basically my sister, I would do anything for her. You're her daughter and therefore family.”

Rosa stays hugging Stiles’ until she's stopped crying. Sometime through that Ollie and Peter must have left. When Stiles eventually pulls herself together, Rosa releases her from the hug. “Could I possibly read the letters from my mom?” Stiles asks. “Of course my dear. I'll just go and fetch them,” Rosa disappears in the blink of an eye. Gone for less than 5 seconds before she's back with a stack of letters in her hands. “Here you go love, I'll have the notebooks and some more of Claudia's things put into your room, for whenever you're interested in reading them.” Rosa carefully places the letters in Stiles' hand. “I'm going to leave you to read in peace, allow you to comprehend everything you've been told. Read the one on top first. And don't doubt to come and find me if you need too. I'm sure someone will help you,” Rosa offers her another sweet smile. Giving her shoulder a squeeze and leaving Stiles alone

»»———｡･ﾟﾟ･ *✧･ﾟ✼  ﾟ･✧*･ ﾟﾟ･｡———-««

Instead of staying in the library, alone, Stiles decides to revisit the cosy window seat she saw earlier. It's raining now, the sound creating a more peaceful atmosphere. Stiles can already tell this is going to be her favourite place. Sitting down and rearranging the throw pillows into a more comfortable posting. She pulls up one of the throw-blankets and prepares herself to read the letters. Taking a deep breath she tears open the letter Rosa told her to read first. She's instantly greeted by her mother's familiar cursive writing. Inhaling deeply she rests her head against the cold window and begins to read.

_My Dearest Mieczysława,_

_I wish I got to see you grow up into the wonderful woman I know you will be, but not everything is perfect. By know, I'm sure Rosa has filled you in on everything. I always dreamed about telling you the family secrets, our link to the supernatural world. However, I'm positive Rosa did a wonderful job. Trust her, she’ll teach you everything to need to know. She’ll help you come into your gifts and walk you through everything. Listen to everything she tells you, she taught me and I’ll be forever grateful._

_When I fell pregnant with you I always knew you’d have a spark. A spark of energy that connects you to the earth. And when you decided to make an entrance on a blood moon, that just made you even more special. You contain more than an ordinary spark. People like you are very rare and known as Kasialekki. It's polish for ‘Pure Light’. The spark that's within you is pure and bright and powerful. With the right teaching and training, you'll be able to do all kind of things. Influence the elements, perform high skilled magic. You’ll have the ability to do all things that witches and warlocks do. Teleportation, telepathy, the ability to heal yourself and others as well as so much more._

_But don't ever lose yourself. It can be overwhelming when you have access to magic abilities. Always remember the pure light that lives within you, and ensure it keeps on shining brightly. You're surrounded by love, so don't ever feel like your alone. They are your friends, your family. Trust and love is the most powerful thing in the world. Cherish it and remember to never lose yourself._

_Even though I'm not the one teaching you, I'll be walking beside you the whole step of the way. I'll always be watching over you, seeing you become the beautiful, powerful woman I always knew you'd be._

_All of my love, Your Mother_

_»»———｡･ﾟﾟ･ *✧･ﾟ✼  ﾟ･✧*･ ﾟﾟ･｡———-««_

Stiles is reduced to tears. Re-reading the letter, taking in everything her mom said. Stiles always thought she was normal, except for the bubbling energy. She completely trusts what her mom tells her in the letter. She wants to not only do this for herself but also for her mom. She’d been so alone for so long, she isn't going to push away the chance of feeling happy again. This is giving her a purpose and a family to be part of. These people knew her mom. They welcomed her in with open arms, expressing nothing but kindness. Stiles always hoped that magic is real, like Harry Potter. The fact that she may be able to do magic, makes the whole situation feel a little bit better. Its fricken’ AWESOME! She’s going to let Rosa train and teach her.

Placing her hand on her stomach, she whisper, “Im gonna make you proud Mama, I promise,” Resting her head back onto the window she closes her eyes and just listen to the rain, thinking about her mom.

»»———｡･ﾟﾟ･ *✧･ﾟ✼  ﾟ･✧*･ ﾟﾟ･｡———-««

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW I totally made up the whole Kasialekki supernatural think. I'm kinda bad at researching, so I just decided to make up my own :)


	16. Kill Em With Kindness...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I definitely wasn't intending for this chapter to be so long, but I kinda got carried away and didn't know when to stop. 
> 
> I think the next chapter is going to be a time skip. Where Stiles is older and has grown and evolved. I was thinking maybe 6/7 years. The kids would be old enough to understand things but still pretty young. I dunno, let me know what you think and how long the time skip should be. :)
> 
> Enjoy ♡

**Chapter 16**

_Kill em with kindness..._

**_Olivers POV_ **

* * *

Stiles told Rosa she was pregnant a couple days into her being here, panicking that her training would hurt or interfere with the babies. No one was expecting the joyful squeal that leaves Rosa’s mouth as she pulls her into a strong hug, the squeal becoming louder when Stiles tells her its twins. “Goodness, it's going to be the first pack baby or should I say, babies.” Rosa keeps holding onto Stiles until Sebastian has to step in, a physically pull Rosa off, “Rosa, come on, your squashing the poor girl.” Since then Rosa decides its best for Stiles’ teaching to be pushed back until Stiles has given birth and is physically ready. For now, she has her on a strict plan of relaxing and reading up on basic magic and supernatural creatures.

Everyone welcome Stiles with open arms. She fit in perfectly and it's like they’ve known her forever. She the missing piece of the pack, that they didn't even know they needed. Stiles has only been here over a month and their one big happy family. Peter’s also slowly becoming part of the pack. He surprising gets along very well with Nicholas. It's probably because they have such similar personalities. Quiet and reserved, until Stiles comes along and they turn into big softies. 

Peter decided to stay here permanently with Stiles. They bonded so well and he became sort of a fill-in father figure. From what Ollie heard, Derek didn't seem to take it all to well. He obviously didn't tell him the truth, he made up a very detailed lie. Peter told him that he needed time away from Beacon Hills, time to heal and to get away from all the bad memories associated with the town. He still makes regular visit though, checking up and seeing how everyone is. Most of the time though he brings home, Jackson.

Jackson is yet another victim to fall into the Stiles trap. After his first visit, they formed a kind of brother-sister bond with each other. Stiles openly welcomed him without a second thought. She didn't seem so weary of him like she was with everyone else. But after hearing the full story of her life involving the supernatural, who can blame her. She told him everything too, whisking him away before he had the chance to argue. After that, they became pretty much inseparable. He comes over at least twice a month, also coming up with some fancy lie to tell the pack.

Stiles is now surrounded by the love and the family she deserves. People who will do anything to protect her, support her and be there for her.

»»———｡･ﾟﾟ･ *✧･ﾟ✼  ﾟ･✧*･ ﾟﾟ･｡———-««

Stiles is in her second trimester and is slowly becoming your stereotypical pregnant woman. Her bump is getting increasingly bigger by the day, and her clothes are very quickly becoming too small. Pen and Sienna have taken it upon themselves to become her personal fashion stylists, much to Stiles’ dismay. They take her out and buy her a whole new wardrobe, dragging Blake along too. The girls are like sisters and even though they’re all incredibly different they have such a strong connection.

Stiles’ pregnancy hormones are causing her to switch between being a sweet angel, a raging demon, or a bubbling baby. She is all cuddly and seeking attention one minute and then she's crying and wanting to be along the next minute. She has anyone and everyone giving her foot and back massages, her main victim is Blake. At first he tried to put up an argument, however quickly gave in when she pouts her lips, bats her eyelashes and mutters a quiet “Please”. Stiles has also got the most disgusting pregnancy craving. She has Isabelle giving her best fake smile, before she darts into the kitchen. She's requested Ice Cream and Pickles, Mashed Potatoes with Caramel Sauce, and she most likely always chewing on ice cubes.

Blake has also completely changed since Stiles’ arrival and pregnancy reveal. He's usually a very laid back, chill dude. He’s always leaving things till last minute and never seems to panic, no matter what the situation is. Yet Siles single-handedly changed that. Blake has become hyper-aware of situations and his surrounding. He’s become very protective of her and will probably do anything she asks. Its strange and not something anyone expected, but no ones complaining. Ollie, Blake and Peter are usually the ones to get up in the middle of the night when Stiles needs company or to make her ‘unique’ food combinations.

Nicholas has had the biggest personality change since Stiles has come back. She can make him belly laugh, which, no one else can achieve. He turns into a big soft bear around her and it's one of the best things to witness. His hard, stubborn shell is immediately dropped whenever Stiles wants his attention.

They’re like one big happy supernatural family.

»»———｡･ﾟﾟ･ *✧･ﾟ✼  ﾟ･✧*･ ﾟﾟ･｡———-««

When Jackson come over he usually stays for the weekend, coming by to spend some time with Stiles. He keeps her updated on how Melissa and her Dad is, ensuring her that their both fine and well. He never mentions the pack, last time he did Stiles’ personality did a 180 change. She went all sad and quiet. After Black and Peter came rushing in wondering why she smelt so sad, he learnt it was best to not mention them again.

Ollie and Peter are the ones that go and pick him up. Ollie has to do the teleporting since Beacon Hills and Seattle are so far apart. Peter tags along because he likes to see how everything is doing at home and to check up on Derek. It's been pretty rough for him since he’s aware that Stiles may be pregnant with his babies. Peter usually drops by Melissa’s too, to give her an update on Stiles and an ultrasound photo if they have one. Even though Stiles rings her every day, she likes to hear from someone else that she's doing okay.

They set off late on Friday to go pick up Jackson like they usually do, everything seems normal. That is until Ollie receives a very panicked text from Jackson.

**Jackson- 7:45 pm**

_‘We really need your help. There’s something supernatural that's been killing people for the past few weeks. We tried everything to find out what it is, but it's kicking our asses. We’ve found nothing on it until now. It’s got Erica and Cora. We managed to track it down, but as usual, we're going in blind. It would be great if you could get here soon, I'm sure you'll know what to do. Right?’_

**Oliver- 7:45 pm**

_‘Well be right there, send your location. Don't do anything stupid.’_

They pull over and wait for Jackson to send his location. In less than 3 minutes there at the Beacon Hills Preserve. Jackson's right where he said he’d be. “Thank god you're here, whatever that thing is, its strong and doing something to them. Their all turning on each other, or they're passed out." Immediately Ollie wants to know more, so he knows what he's getting himself into. “What else do you know about it?” he asks, not wanting to waste too much time. “It looks human, but its mouth expands when it attacks someone. I guess it's been feeding off people and we don't know what the hell it is. We know it's not a vampire or anything, because it takes a huge bite out of the victims necks.”   
  
Ollie knows immediately what it is and springs into actions. “It's an Upir. They're like vampires but it's half witch and half demon. Peter, you're gonna need to look like you've just turned up alone, otherwise, they’ll definitely wanna know how you know me. I'm going to come from the other side, you just stay back and pretend not to know me.” Both nod their heads and run into the trees, towards where the fight is.  
  
Ollie quickly makes his way to the other side of the field. Peeking from behind the trees, he examines his surroundings. Upir’s aren't that hard to deal with when you know how to. He always carries a weapon to protect himself when his magic is down, which he's going to use to his advantage. He waits until the perfect time when the Upir is distracted, he mutters a quick spell and sends a huge tree hurling towards it. It definitely comes as a surprise to the Upir as it's knocked off its feet. Ollie jumps from his hiding spot and darts towards it. He makes it just in time before the Upir has pushed the tree away. Skidding down, Ollie retrieves the knife hidden behind his jacket and stabs it into the Upir’s heart. He mutters another spell to knock it out, it becomes limp and unmoving.

Ollie takes a deep breath and turns around to face the Hale Pack. Peter immediately takes on the role of an annoying, sarcastic man, “Well, that was quite a performance.” Ollie huffs a laugh to reply. “You should ring up your Druid and get him to take this to Eichen House. It's the best place for him to be,” he says, directing it to Derek. “Who the hell are you,” Derek spits back in defence.

Ollie is trying so hard to keep calm but he lost all respect for this pack when they hurt Stiles. “I'm the person that just saves all your asses, so a thank you and some respect would be nice.” He will not sit here and be disrespected by a terrible Alpha. It seems like he doesn't have much of a choice, because before he knew it, Derek was all in his face. “I'm the Alpha of this territory, you will not disrespect me,” he bellows. Ollie feels a flash of anger through his veins. With a huff of a laugh, he replies, “You a terrible Alpha. You have a pack made up of selfish teenagers, and lost your only good member because your all stupid.” As soon as he sees Derek's reaction, he knows he probably overshared. But now he's face to face with the people that broke the girl he cares so much about. He can't stop.

“I've come across so many different packs throughout my life, and you have to be one of the worse. You're not a pack, your just a bunch of lonely people who want a place of belonging. Yet, this isn't it, not when you don't care enough about each other. A strong, powerful pack is a family, people who will do anything for each other. They work together and care for each other, no matter how different they are. What happened to the original Hale pack that protected Beacon Hills. People all over the world knew about you, and how powerful you were. Now you're a mess.” Ollie tries so hard to tell himself to stop before he says too much and regrets it. But Stiles' heartbroken face flashes through his mind and he powers on.  
  
“You broke that poor girl. The people who are supposed to protect her, let her down. Pushed her away, and belittle her into thinking she wants good enough. Without her, you'd be dead. Without her, this town would be a mess, and she's a human. A fragile, human. She doesn't have superhuman strength or super speed. She doesn't know how to defend herself, yet she did more than any of you combined. She still talks so highly about you all, even though you dulled her light. It's hilarious that you're all so blind you still don't see just how awful you were. Sometimes I hear her whispering to herself, asking herself, maybe if she did something different, you would still care about her. She spends hours just daydreaming, thinking about where it all went wrong. I hear her crying in the middle of the night. She's getting better but she's still so hurt. She's eventually happy again, but she still wants her original family in her life. Even after everything you all did to her, she still misses you, and want you in her life.” He's on a roll and is gonna give it to them straight.

“Scott, you're supposed to be her best friend, her brother. But you let love get the better of you and you pushed her away. Assuming she’s always going to be there with you, no matter what happens. Allison, she's the best friend of your boyfriend, yet you barely know anything about her. Did you even bother trying? Or were you just so self-conscious because they were so close, you refused to try? Lydia, she thinks you're a gift from the gods. She worships the ground you walk on, yet you block her out and pretend she doesn't exist. Why is that? Is it because your jealous of the fact she isn't affected by the school stereotypes. She doesn't have to be popular to be happy, but you do. You envy her because she doesn't need Instagram likes to feel worthy. Isaac, she went against her dad, lied to him to help you. I bet the others don't know about this but she was there for you when you needed someone to talk to about your dad. She comforted you, but you never returned the favour. Cora. She's a human, yet still risked her life to keep you alive. She didn't even know you, but she didn't second guess that you weren't worth it. She could have just turned away from you, let you die, but she didn't give up, didn't turn away when you were vulnerable. However, like everyone else, you didn't try and save her. Erica and Boyd. You saw her take one hell of a beating by Gerrard, never giving up or backing down. She helps save your life when you were having a seizure, she never left your side. Boyd, she comforted you, when you were grieving for your sister. Listened to you without any judgment. Derek, your double her weight, yet she kept you afloat for 2 hours, refusing to let you go. She comforted you when you yet again, picked the wrong person to trust. I could go on and on, but it may get you in trouble. There is so much more I could say, but you all need to take responsibility for how careless and selfish you all are.” As he pauses his rant and takes a look around at everyone. Most of them have a horrific, sad look on their faces, looking at the floor. Scott, Allison and Lydia are silently huddled together, shedding tears. Derek looks like he's going to be sick. Finally, they might understand just how awful they are.

“This is all so new for all of you. It's a lot of power and responsibility. But your not immortal, you CAN get hurt and you CAN get killed. Stiles was your best chance of survival and now she's gone. If your willing to put in the effort, learn from your mistakes, I think you could be a very strong pack. You have all been through traumatic experiences, which will make you more powerful, but you have to be willing to change your ways. You have to be willing to learn and grow. Stop acting so stubborn and that you already know everything there is. The world is a big, scary place, there is so much you don't know. If you continue the way you are. You either going to be killed or slowly fall apart. It's your choice. I suggest you make the right one.” Ollie decides now's a good time to leave. There's nothing more to say. Maybe they'll take his advice, maybe they won't. At least he tried, which is more than any of them can say.

He turns back to the Upir, who’s still out cold. A small voice speaks from behind him. “Is she okay?” He turns to see it's Scott who spoke. He has a heartbroken look on his face. “She's better. Still a bit broken, but she’s happy and safe,” he answers truthfully. Even if they try to find her, they won't be able to. He’s good at throwing people off. Scott nods and turns back to Allison. It's Derek that speaks up next. “Look after her. Be who we weren't. Tell her... tell her I'm sorry... for everything,” Derek looks completely broken and his voice is barely audible. “I will,” Ollie replies. “Call your druid, he’ll be out long enough to get him into Eichen.” With that, he makes his way out of the preserve. Leaving the stunned, sad pack wallowing in sorrow.

When he's clear, he shoots Peter and Jackson a quick text telling them where to meet him. They pop out a few minutes later. “Well that was unexpected and surprising, but I can't say the didn't deserve it,” Jackson says as soon as they come face to face. “They definitely deserved everything you said. It was one hell of a reality check, that they all needed,” Peter says. “I wasn't planning on doing all that, but I say their faces and lost it,” Ollie confesses, but doesn't feel an ounce of guilt. “Anyway, you ready to go?” Ollie asks, directing the question to Jackson. “Yeah, definitely. There's a new game that Stiles has been raving about for ages,” He says with a small laugh. “Can't keep the girl waiting,” Ollie remarks before grabbing them both and going home.

»»———｡･ﾟﾟ･ *✧･ﾟ✼  ﾟ･✧*･ ﾟﾟ･｡———-««


	17. All I Ever Do (Is Say Goodbye)...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left such nice, reassuring comments. It truly warmed my heart and made me feel so happy ♡ I can't express how nice it is, to hear that people are enjoying something you've made ♡
> 
> This chapter wasn't supposed to be this long, but yet again I got carried away :) 
> 
> Time skip next?? How long?? 5-6 years?? Let me know :)
> 
> Enjoy :) ♡

**Chapter 17**

_All I ever do (is say goodbye)..._

**_Derek POV_ **

* * *

How can things fall apart so quickly? Nothings ever perfect, but the last year has been one hell of an emotional roller coaster.

Derek never wanted to come back to Beacon Hills. He just wanted to get Laura and go back to New York. But then she got killed and everything took a turn for the worst. Derek killed his uncle and became the Alpha. He decided it would be a great idea to turn teenagers that were vulnerable and seeking a place of belonging. He was high on power and didn't care who he hurt to get what he wanted. Derek’s not normally like that. He never wanted to be the Alpha. It was Laura that deserved it and could handle it. Yet, he somehow thought he could too. Oh, how wrong he was.

Being an Alpha is hard enough. Your responsible for everyone in the pack. For training them, to ensure they can protect themselves and others. Being there for each other no matter what. You have to ensure you have a strong bond with every one of the members. But being the Alpha in Beacon Hills is nearly impossible. Ever since most of the Hale Pack was wiped out by the fire, various supernatural creatures have passed through and caused destruction. There was no one protecting the small town that drew in terrible things.

When Derek became the Alpha he thought he could use the power for good. He thought he was strong enough to handle a pack and anything the world threw at him. His decision to bite people who deserved a better life seemed like a good thing at the time. He was allowing people, who were lonely and different, to have a place to call their own. However, the stubborn and hard shell that formed when he was a teenager, prevented him from showing any emotion towards them. He was harsh and bitter. He trained them terribly and had no reason to be surprised when they couldn't defend themselves. He refused to listen to the scrawny teenage girl, who tried to help him be better. She infuriated him. He knows about being a Werewolf, she doesn't. Yet somehow, she helped Scott more than he ever did. She risked her life to help Scott control his wolf. This small, fragile human, that knew nothing about the supernatural, never give up helped him. Derek would never admit it but he respected her. He didn't trust her, but he respected her.

»»———｡･ﾟﾟ･ *✧･ﾟ✼  ﾟ･✧*･ ﾟﾟ･｡———-««

After the whole Kanima situation, things looked like they were getting better. Well… apart from the whole Alpha Pack that was on the way, and that Erica and Boyd were missing. Scott and Derek began to trust each other and working together. Peter somehow came back to life but wasn't seeking revenge anymore. He was willing to accept Derek as the Alpha. However, he didn't lose the whole sarcastic, creepy uncle side. He learnt to try and trust the Argents and that maybe not all of them were twisted killers. He could also handle being around Stiles for longer than 5 minutes, which was definitely an improvement.

But then the alpha pack came in full force and tried to break apart the already fragile pack. They forced them against each other and nearly succeeded. Alongside that, there was something else causing trouble. Something was killing people in a despicable way, using them as human sacrifices. Through all of this through some things were okay. Derek found out his sister Cora was still alive, as well as both Boyd and Erica. They found them and they were okay. Derek also began to take down the wall he used to protect himself. He allowed someone in, someone he thought he could trust. He allowed himself to think he could feel love again. She was his usual type. She found out what he was and did not run, he already felt so alone, so he let her in. What a fool he was. Turns out you can trust nobody. She was a Darach and was responsible for the human sacrifices. She seduced him, she took advantage of him, and he didn't notice. He never learns.

They somehow got through it though. Stiles, Scott and Allison sacrificed themselves to find their parents. Ignoring the consequences that may haunt the after. Scott and Derek somehow managed to keep Jennifer distracted long enough for her last sacrifices to be saved. Deucalion was alone after most of his pack was killed. He killed Jennifer and promised to never return to Beacon Hills.

After that, things seemed to calm back down. The pack was together again and people were bonding. Relationships were formed that definitely weren't expected, and somehow there was peace. But there was still something wrong or missing from the pack. Everyone had their own little groups within the pack. It was like none of them cared about each other. Teenagers are going through a lot at that age, but these teenagers have been through so much already. Most of them are damaged goods, that have all have been affected by something life-changing. They are a mess. None of them fully trust each other. After all, their being forced together due to their wolves need of being within a pack. Over time, things seemed to work out. They’ve become closer and actually make an effort to be with each other. Well… most of them.

Derek noticed how Stiles never seemed to be around whenever the pack hung out at the loft. When Stiles did come along it was because of pack meetings. She always smelt lonely and looked sad. However, she would fake a smile and pretend she was okay before anyone could notice. She even started to not smell like the pack. Did something happen? Does she not want to be part of the pack? Those thoughts were always proven wrong though when she would come by and participate in pack activities. She also never failed to do extensive research whenever there was a problem. Always proving she had a reason to be part of the pack.

Derek was also quietly relieved Stiles wasn't always around. There were some things about Stiles that drove him crazy. First, she's the complete opposite of Derek. She’s loud, sarcastic and filled with energy. Derek is reserved, quiet and broody. Second, she’s so caring and would do anything for the people she cares about. Even though she's just a human, she runs head first into danger, if it helps to protect people she loves. Derek’s level of respect for Stiles increases every time. But he equally hates how she doesn't care about her own safety. But the main thing that drives him and his wolf crazy is her smell. She always had such a strong scent depending on her mood. Most of the time it's a very fresh, nature-based smell. Like the forest just after it rains, honeysuckle, lavender and pinewood. But his favourite was the smell of her happiness. When Stiles was truly happy and content she melts like Cinnamon, a burning fire. She smelt just like home. It made his feel warm and relaxed every time. It consumed his senses and pulled him in. He fought so hard to stay away. But just like Stiles, it was hard to ignore.

When he first met her he used anger to prevent her from getting close. It's hard for Derek to trust people. After everything that's happened in his life, he would prefer to be alone. But Stiles somehow managed to wrap her way around him. She drew him in and refused to let him go. He tried so hard to keep his walls up but Stiles made it her mission to break them down and get to him. She has an infectious personality and before he knew it he was caught up in her web.

All in all, Derek and Stiles are so different but yet so alike. They were both lonely. Both unknowingly seeking someone to show that they cared. Someone to talk too. They found comfort in each other and formed a surprising connection. Much to Derek’s dismay.

He didn't want to get involved with Stiles. He didn't want to ruin her. But he didn't try hard enough and then everything came crashing back down

»»———｡･ﾟﾟ･ *✧･ﾟ✼  ﾟ･✧*･ ﾟﾟ･｡———-««

**_Present Day..._ **

Each member of the pack was on autopilot as they made their way to the loft. They were all still in shock after everything that just happened. Some strange man came out of nowhere and took down that thing within a matter of seconds. Derek was relieved for a few seconds, this man saved them. They were losing quickly and he came just at the right time.

The pack thought they could handle it. Most of them wanted to prove they could do it without Stiles. They wanted to prove they had not made a huge mistake. That they didn't lose the real reason they were still alive. But yet again they charged in and nearly got killed because their all too stubborn to admit to their mistakes. Derek was watching his pack slowly be pushed down, unable to fight and protect themselves. He failed them and he failed himself. He doesn't deserve to be an Alpha of a pack.

But the mystery man took it down with ease, not breaking a sweat. Just like everyone else, Derek was gobsmacked. For a couple of seconds, they were frozen, just staring at the man who was staring right back at them. That was until Peter spoke up and broke the silence. The strange man gave a short laugh before making direct eye contact with Derek. His thick British accent telling him what to do. It angered him. How dare this man come onto his territory, out-stage Derek and then tell him what to do. He couldn't help the anger that began to brew within him. He became defensive. What he didn't expect was the man to return the anger. When he insulted Derek, that's when he lost his patience. Derek lashed out and got in his face. There was a gut feeling within Derek, something telling him to stop, that he's going to regret it, but he was infuriated. All his pent-up emotions were threatening to escape and he handled it the only way he could think of. Turns out he should have listened to that gut feeling because what came after, will forever be engraved into his brain.

The unknown man talked like he knew them. Like he’d been watching them and analyzing everything they do. The whole thing was confusing but then it just got worse, when he not so subtly mentioned Stiles. From there it was a very informative rant on just how awful they've all been. What part they played for being the reason Stiles left. He pinpointed their weak and vulnerable places and pushed on them. It was like they got drenched with frozen water. For once none of them tried to argue, they just listen. The strange man that knows what they did to Stiles and where she is. He even offered them some advice, before taking off and leaving no trace. The pack left standing there, taking in everything he just told them.

From there he rang Deaton, giving him a small explanation of what's just happened. The rest of the pack silently makes their way to the loft as Derek stay back and waits for Deaton. While he's waiting he tries to process what's just happened. This man came out of nowhere and give them all a huge reality check. Deaton comes by and picks up the strange supernatural creature within 5 minutes, which is good for him. Once he leaves, Derek makes his own way to the loft, bracing himself for anything when he arrives.

»»———｡･ﾟﾟ･ *✧･ﾟ✼  ﾟ･✧*･ ﾟﾟ･｡———-««

He honestly expected to hear shouting and yelling when he arrived home, but he's shocked to be welcomed with pure silence. Each person was sitting somewhere, staring into space. They were so stuck in their thoughts, they didn't even notice Derek came in. That was until Scott and Isaac jumped after Derek gave a small cough. “Ohh my god. What did we do,” Scott mumbles, putting his head in his hands.

From there all hell breaks loose. Everyone begins shouting over each other. Each of them points the fingers and forcing the blame off themselves, and onto others. They begin to get into each other's faces and Derek does the only thing he thinks will work. He lets out an Alpha roar. All the Werewolves are forced into submission, the humans quiet down. “ENOUGH! NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO START ARGUING!” he bellows out. “We need to talk about this like normal people. Shouting at each other and blaming each other isn't going to solve anything,” he flops down into the nearest seat. Everyone sits back down and returns to silence.

“That man was right, we're not a pack. We're just a bunch of people using each other and trying to stay alive. If we keep going this way, we're going to get killed.” Derek says. “It's your fault we're in this mess in the first place. If you weren't so stubborn and power hungry in the being of all this, maybe things would have turned out better,” Scott spits, directing it towards Derek. “Oh, that's rich coming from you. You refused to accept his help in the beginning. It's not like you made it easy for him,” Erica replies. “I was bitten without consent. I never wanted this. I had a reason to not welcome him with open arms.” This earns him a laugh from Isaac. “God, don't act like you didn't love the results. If you weren't bitten, you would still be rubbish at Lacrosse and a nobody. It would still just be you and Stiles. Allison definitely wouldn't be interested, she probably wouldn't have even noticed you.” With that Scott lunges forward towards Isaac. Before Derek can react there's a fight breaking loose. Scott making the first punch, his fist making a hard connection with Isaac's noes. Before anything else can happen, Derek, jumps into action, tearing them both apart. Boyd grabs Isaac, while’s Derek holds onto a struggling Scott.

“ENOUGH!” Derek howls, forcing the struggling wolves into submission. “Your all making this about yourselves. AGAIN. Every time we try to talk about this, you all try to belittle each other. Trying to make yourselves feel better, by making others feel worse. I cannot believe you. Talk about being stereotypical teenagers. All so egotistical and self-centred. This isn't about who did the worst thing. It's about accepting responsibility for the part we played and not trying to hide from it. God, stop being so stubborn and selfish. Stiles left her home because she thought she wasn't welcome or wanted. Your all sat here feeling sorry for yourselves. Well, guess what, you have no right too because you brought it on yourselves. Your not alone, going through something life-changing. Stiles was. We’re the people who are supposed to support her, we were her pack. But we failed. She suffered in silence, until she couldn't take it anymore and left. It's not one person's fault, it's all of ours. We should not shut out this mistake, we should welcome it and learn from it. Use it to grow as people and try to prevent it ever happening again. This should be a lesson. It showed up just how bad we are at being a pack.” Derek finally let's go on Scott, who finally calmed down. He moves back to his seat and continues.

“I know I'm mostly to blame for all of this. The whole situation is a mess and I didn't do anything to help fix it. I'm the Alpha of this pack. The person responsible for telling you the rules and teaching you. My mother was one of the most powerful Alpha’s and I made the Hale Pack into a shambles. None of you were ready for such responsibilities. I think I knew that deep down inside, but I’ve been in such a negative headspace for so long, I didn't care. I can’t expect you all to act like a pack when you don't even know how one works. Your running on instinct and teenage hormones. You all lost sight of what really matters and became overcome with the idea of something new. If I tried harder to be the Alpha you all deserved, I don't think any of this would have happened.” Derek's currently feeling every negative emotion possible, as is the rest of the pack. They’ve all finally reached the breaking point.

“I want to do better. I’m part of the reason we're all in this mess and I'm accepting that. I'm willing to use this experience and learn from it. For once I'm going to be an adult. I think the best decision is that we take a step back from all of this. We're not ready for this much responsibility, and I can't take any more pain of losing a pack member. One is enough. I’m a terrible Alpha, but I’m willing to do anything I need to, to be better. Ever since Stiles left, all I can think about is where everything went wrong. What I could have changed to make it right. I refuse to be the reason for more any more hurt.”

He takes a deep breath and carries on. “I’m leaving. I’m going to find someone who can teach me the ways of being a better Alpha. Of course, I'm not going to be gone forever, and I'll come back to check everything's okay. But I can't sit back and watch everything slowly fall apart, not doing anything to prevent it.” He’s interrupted by Isaac. “Wait, your abandoning us too?” his face is breaking his heart. “I'm not abandoning you, I’m leaving to try and be a better person.”

“I think it would be a good idea for all of you to take a step back, away from the supernatural. Take a chance to be normal teenagers again. It was going to happen eventually. We were already falling apart. Becoming distant from each other. This is the first time in months, we’ve sat together in the same room, without arguing. It wasn't a pack before but it's definitely not one now. None of us realised it at the time, but Stiles was kinda the reason we came together. She forced us all to talk to each other and then that slowly formed into us being capable of staying in the same room. Once she left, we held grudges against each other, and once again returning to acquaintances. Without her, there was no reason to be around. It’s happening and there’s no real reason to stop it.”

Its silent again, everyone taking time to process what's happening. They all feel each other slowly slipping away. The pack bond becoming weak and frayed ever since Stiles left. “I'm, going back to New York. I’m leaving on Monday, and learning from my old Alpha. I also need time to heal. After everything that's happened. I’m not in the right headspace for so much responsibility. Maybe when I come back, and ready to be an Alpha, we can be a pack again. But right now, there's no point forcing something were not happy about. Which is being in a pack with each other. We need to take this experience and look at the positives. It's awful that it took someone so special leaving, for us to accept that we're not a pack. But let's not make it be for nothing. Live your lives. Go to college and allow yourselves to be carefree.”

Everyone's crying again. Finally accepting what they already knew was happening. He can feel the grief and loss of Stiles their all feeling. They’ve all been trying so hard to pretend they don't care, but it's always been there. They’ve finally accepted their mistakes. It's going to take them a long time to fully take responsibility though. Like the saying, _‘Rome wasn't built in a day’._ It takes a while for people to process things. Now that they finally accepting their responsibilities in pushing Stiles way, their feeling the loss and sadness comes full force. You don't have to be a wolf to know their not okay. But in a way they deserve to feel the negative emotions. After all, they caused so much pain to a person that showed them, unconditional love.

»»———｡･ﾟﾟ･ *✧･ﾟ✼  ﾟ･✧*･ ﾟﾟ･｡———-««

Derek puts the last bag into the boot of his car. Erica and Boyd came by to say their last goodbyes. Cora and Isaac having nowhere else to go, so decided to come with him. Which he was grateful for. He just got his sister back, he won't leave her again. Isaac being his first Beta, is harder to leave behind. He gift's the loft keys to Boyd and Erica, allowing them to have some place to escape when they need to. He bit them, he’s their Alpha, that bond forever being in place. A few more tears are shed as the final goodbyes take place. Before they get in the car and start their new journey.

He can feel the pack bond slowly becoming non-existent the further he drives towards the _‘Your now leaving Beacon Hills’_ sign. After he learnt that Stiles is most likely pregnant with his children, he promised himself, he’ll do everything he can to become a better person. It's the least he can do after causing her so much pain.

She slowly pushed her way into his cold heart and stayed there. She broke down his walls and made him feel true love again. She brought out the best of him and allowed him to be happy again. If and when Stiles does come back, he's gonna be ready to accept his responsibilities. To be the father, mate and man he's supposed to be. He’s never going to be the reason she hurts again.

»»———｡･ﾟﾟ･ *✧･ﾟ✼  ﾟ･✧*･ ﾟﾟ･｡———-««

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome and I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
